Something Innocent
by 21angle
Summary: What if there was someone before Katherine? Someone Damon loved even more than Katherine? And what if she comes back to play? Damon/OC- starts at Season 2, episode 5. ON HIATUS!
1. Kill Or Be Killed

**I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries except the characters I create. I'm super nervous about this is my second but I'm hoping this one will be better. It's my second OC with Damon but I have a better feeling about this one . And thanks TinyDancer365, your story gave me inspiration and to Starzee for wrighting amazing stories that gave me the talent ! Enjoy….**

"What's her problem?" Damon asked Caroline

"Don't worry about it."Caroline said

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon tried

Caroline slightly glared at him before lightly sighing "Don't worry about it" She repeated in a slightly annoyed voice nodding her head and moving away from his standing against a tree.

She tucked some blonde locks behind her ear and grabbed a paint brush and continued to listen to Stefan and Elena's conversation.

"Do you still care about Katherine?" Elena asked Stefan

He sighed and put his tools down before turning to her "Please don't turn this into something that it's not"

Elena frowned annoyed "So you're saying this isn't up for discussion? That's what you're saying?" She clarified

"I'm saying, this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us" He said and the couple both turned to the blue eyed vampire and blonde bombshell who both unsuccessfully tried to look busy; like they weren't listening in.

Elena shifted and sighed "Ok when?" She asked

Stefan shrugged "I don't know" he said turning away from her again

Elena narrowed her eyes at him "I saw her Stefan, how can you hate her and be in love with me?" She asked pointedly

Stefan sighed his brooding wrinkles showing up clearly in frustration "You're reaching I'm not…I'm not Damon" he said shaking his head in defiance

Elena shook her hand towards Damon's direction and shook her head closing her eyes "How about we don't bring Damon into this right now?" She said opening her eyes

Stefan licked his lips "You know what I can't-"Stefan paused looking to the ground before hesitantly meeting her eyes

"-I can't do this anymore Elena" he said

A small look of hurt came across her face before she masked it in annoyance and anger swallowing "Fine" She nodded pursing her lips "Stefan" She said slowly "Whatever" She finished backing away from him before turning around and walking away

"Relationships are about communication" Damon stated to Caroline glancing at his brother who was staring at Elena's retreating form

Caroline scoffed before narrowing her eyes at him and shaking her head before dropping the paint brush and walking away after Elena. Stefan watched Caroline leave before glancing at Damon sighing and continuing his work.

I sighed to myself from my chosen hiding spot close enough for me to hear and see but far enough for me not to be sensed or seen.

"This town never changes" I sighed before blurring away to my luxury house on the outskirts of town. ( property/falls_church/exceptional_custom_ )

I walked into the master bedroom changing into something slightly sexier. I change into tight black skinny jeans, and a white crop top with blue stripes, I topped it off with an antique locket and knee high boots. I curled my luscious brown hair and added a bomber jacket to top it off. I applied more lip gloss and did a one over. I looked positively sinful. Perfect!

( megasales. )

I'm guessing you're wondering who the hell I am….guess I should explain from the top. You may as well call me BK, before Katherine.

And by that I mean Damon's true first love, I was there before Katherine, I had his heart first before she ripped it away from me and toyed with it.

My name is Gabriella Monroe. I'm 720 years old, I am a vampire, and this is my story. (Played by: Minka Kelly)

I was his first and he was mine…well not literally I had lost my virginity years before. Obliviously and he had bedded a few before myself as well. Neither of us were vigins but we were each other's real true first loves.

I had been living in places all around the world after I was turned before I decided to settle in Mystic Falls Virginia.

The Salvatore's took me in and I soon feel for Damon. I loved him with all my heart and I knew he felt the same by the way he kissed me, held me, touched me, and smiled at me. So passionate, yet naughty. A true piece of work Damon Salvatore was…is.

When he returned from war Katherine arrived, Damon was polite to her but he despised her because she'd openly flirt with him in my presence. I warned her not to touch him.

I had the advantage; I was older, stronger, better. And I knew her secret she was Klaus's little bitch. Well she used to be, she was the doppelganger. And I knew she was running from Klaus, but I knew she wouldn't get far.

She seduced him and before I even confronted him, I packed my things said a discrete goodbye to Giuseppe and to Stefan. I still remember it like it was yesterday…

"_Stefan!" she called he smiled up from his seat on his saddle, he was just getting ready to take the new horse out for a ride._

"_Hello Gabriella, would you like to go on a ride with me?" He asked politely_

_Stefan adored Gabriella like the sister he never had, not to mention his brother as clearly smitten with her. They had gotten together just six months after her arrival._

_And ever since they were joined at the practically. Gabriella was a true beauty with her cheek bones, tan skin, long brown curls. An exquisite beauty at that._

_She shook her head but giggled never the less, but Stefan noticed what looked like dried tears on her cheeks and usually bright brown eyes looked sad and lifeless._

"_No thank you, I just wanted to say good bye Stefan, you're like the brother I never had." She smiled through her on-coming tears._

"_G-good bye? Where are you going Gabriella? Does Damon know of this? Is he leaving to? What about me….take me and Katherine!" He rambled _

_I sighed "It is because of your brother and Miss. Katherine that I must leave Stefan. I caught them together, Damon doesn't know that though. I gave him my heart Stefan but he betrayed me and our union. So I'm sorry, but I must leave I cannot stand by and watch him pursue her. I will not" she sobbed _

_Stefan stared at her gob-smacked; he couldn't believe what he was hearing! For one he knew his brother planned to propose of Gabriella's birthday, and two Katherine had been pursuing him as well._

"_Please don't leave; I'll be here for you and so will Annabelle you two are the best of friends. You deserve better than Damon, I'm angry at him as well" Stefan said soothing her_

_Gabriella smiled through her tears "That's sweet Stefan, you are a true man. You'll make some beautiful happy one day when you wed her." She said_

"_But you can't really be mad at him….he's your brother Stefan and you love him more than anyone on this Earth, as you should."_

"_He is your family, so you cannot be mad like I'm mad dearest Stefan. Because he is your brother. Yes I know you're angry at Damon, and yo have every right. But you'll forgive him"_

"_But you're my family as well! Please don't leave me here! You promised one day when I grew up you'd help Damon take me to the North where we'd be free and happy." Stefan sobbed_

_I smiled sadly at him "Be good to Damon, Stefan. Never let anyone let alone Katherine Peirce come between what you and you're brother have. Love. Brotherly strength, I would never come between you to, and I won't. But Katherine will… if you let her." I said_

_Stefan nodded as he quietly sobbed, Gabriella swooped him in a big hug which lasted for a few minutes before she pulled away and kissed his cheek lightly and ruffled his hair and smiled sadly at him._

"_Good bye, Stefan. Always remember what I said. And just so you know, you'll always be the little brother I never had, I love you Stefan Salvatore. Always and Forever" I smiled before running away trying to ignore his sad sobs of my name_

I shuddered and sighed at the sad memory and looked at myself once more before blurring to the Boarding House for my grand entrance.

"You must be Elena" I heard Katherine purr

I could hear the clicking of her stiletto knee high boots similar to my own; as she analyzed her sweet little doppelganger. I felt bad for Elena; I'd hate to have someone as twisted and bitchy as Katherine with my face. I shuddered at the very thought.

I heard Elena's sharp intake of breath and Stefan's groans of pain. I sighed 'Where the hell was Damon?' I needed him for my entrance to be truly stellar.

"How is this possible?" Elena asked astonished "How do we look exactly alike?" She asked

Silence was taken over and Elena's scared deep breathing continued "You're asking the wrong questions." Katherine said in that 'seductive' voice of hers

"Elena!" I heard Stefan say as he ran up the steps before Katherine disappeared like a blink of an eye.

Elena breathed harder "You ok?" Stefan asked getting closer

"Not really" Elena choked sighing a bit her voice cracking in fear

Elena did a once over her lover "Are you ok?" She asked

Stefan sighed "Not really" He said embracing her

I sighed before blurring off into the shadows I checked my expensive I-phone 4s, for any texts and found one from Annemarie, the woman who taught me everything I know since my maker didn't give a damn.

**Anne: Did you arrive as planned?**

**Gabby: Of course I did lovely, don't I always succeed? ;)**

**Anne: Are you sure you wanna do this, the last time I let you leave to go there you came back heartbroken and in despair**

**Gabby: Damon Salvatore has no hold over me anymore, I'm here for one thing and one thing only and it's sure as hell not him**

**Anne: Then what are you there for?**

**Gabby: Simple Annie one word- R.E.V.E.N.G.E **

I smirked at nothing in particular before blurring over the Grill and discreetly peeking inside I saw Damon at the bar and Elena and Stefan at a table. And Caroline listening to their every word.

I got a table towards the back so I could watch the four of them discreetly in the shadows.

"She already has Elena" I heard Stefan sigh Elena stared at him for a minute before grabbing her jacket to leave…this was to perfect. Ii watched Caroline quickly leave. Good I didn't need her reporting me back to Katherine.

I hopped up from my spot before bumping into her.

"I'm sorry…. You must be Elena." I smirked. She studied my closely raising and eye brow, I cocked an eye brow as well and my smirk widened as I heard her heart beat pick up. She glanced over at a wide eyed Stefan who was now joined by a wide eyed Damon.

"I'm Gabriella, Gabriella Monroe. And we're gonna have so much fun together" I smirked as she looked at me with saucer wide eyes she slowly back away before going over to Stefan and Damon. I followed her, my heels clicking as I walked.

"H-how?" Stefan choked

"Well the same as you of course." I smirked

"This isn't happening." Damon shook his head

"Who are you?" Elena asked

I clicked my tongue "Damon, Stefan- you should be ashamed of yourselves. Constantly lying and keeping things from the poor girl." I mock scolded

"Wait, what?" Elena asked

"Let's just I'm an old friend, a VERY old friend" I said raising an eye brow she narrowed her eyes at me

"Damn, you doppelgangers just keep getting sharper and sharper." I said sarcastically

"I was born a very long time ago Elena, you can call me BK." I smirked

She looked at me weird before nodding her head in understanding "So you're a-" She stopped herself short causing me to roll my eyes but nod never the less.

"Why would I call you BK?" She questioned

"Because dearest Elena your little boy toy, and wanna be lover forgot to mention me. Have to say this cuts deep. Never the less- BK stands for before Katherine." I smirked

"You two went after the same woman twice?!" She asked incredulously

I giggled "Oh god no Elena, I'd never have sex with Stefan, that's practically incest" I shook my head

Stefan chuckled while Damon still stared at me in shock "Who are you?" She repeated

"MMM, story times over-maybe another time doppelicious. I have things to attend to people to see, I'll see you tomorrow perhaps." I shrugged before smirking at Damon and Stefan

"Good night boys." I smirked before biting my lip raising taunting eye brows before giggling and walking back words before turning around and walking out strutting my body, shaking my hips feeling Damon's lusty eyes all over me.

I disappeared in a blink after I was gone from sight.

"What was that?" Elena asked

"A blast from the past" The Salvatore boys answered simultaneously

**Ok guys so reviews are encouraged here! Please let me know what you think and well yah, spread the word about my story please THANKS! **


	2. Plan B part 1

**I OWN NOTHING OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES EXCEPT THE CHARECTERS I MAKE UP! It belongs to L.J Smith, and Julie Plec etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V-**

I looked at myself in the mirror I was wearing a white tank top, a green army jacket, dark denim skinny jeans, knee high black boots and my hair in a pony tail my curls down my back.

My skin was glowing this morning, the sun reflecting off my tan body. And my smile was as dazzling as ever.

Today Mystic Falls was decorating for their annual Masquerade Ball; which I planned on attending, in style of course.

I went outside and hopped in my 2012 Chevrolet Camaro. It was a sleek black beauty that's for sure.

I keyed the ignition and pulled out of the drive way my tires screeching slightly as I legged it; driving way over the speed limit….not that I cared.

I smirked pulling up to the mansion as it was crowded and busy yet people stop and stared at my expensive merchandise.

I climbed out pretending not to notice their stares, or moon sized eye balls or Erections ;).

I giggled to myself…. This is gonna be a fun day; a very, very fun day.

I walked inside the mansion and survived my surroundings and rolled my eyes 'This town get's lamer and lamer' *eye roll* I thought.

I walked outside to see Damon and Elena talking.

"Speaking of brothers will you tell yours to stop following me?" He said before walking away me watching him.

"Once he reached Stefan I decided to make my move "Hello Lover" I purred running my finger along his spine from behind electing a shiver before stepping in front of the brothers with a sexy little smirk.

"Ready to share how the hell you're here or where the hell you went!" Damon snapped

"Mmm." I moaned "Someone doesn't sound too happy to see me," I pouted

"I'm hurt, boys." I mock whined

"Yah well I was hurt when you ditched me and now I found you turned and never bothered to come for me. Sorry if I'm not too concerned for your feelings!" Damon snapped at me

I raised a trim eye brow, "First of all I was a vamp when we met, Two, Stefan knew why all these years ass hole!" I snapped back

Damon's eyes widened while Stefan sighed heavily "Did you have to tell him that?"Stefan whined

I rolled my eyes "What do you mean he knew?!" Damon asked

"Meaning I said good bye to Stefan before I left- the good brother" I smirked

A flash of hurt crossed his face before he masked it again with a bitter look "Of course you said good bye to Stef-an." He snarled dragging out his name bitterly

I glared hard at him "Listen up buddy, I am NOT that Katherine doppelgänger bitch! I don't do brothers! I loved you and only you and stayed faithful; you on the other hand had trouble in that department!" I snapped raising an eye brow as if to challenge him to challenge me

"W-What?" He stammered

"Yes Damon, I know all about your little tryst with Katherine It's why I left. I saw you and no way in HELL, was I gonna watch you make a love-sick idiot out of yourself but…it seems you proved me right. Pining after a slut who didn't want you for 145 years? Dick Move." I said simply, a smirk playing on my lips

"So you saw us and just walked away."Damon clarified

"What you thought I was gonna stay with you and play wifey while you banged Katty on the side? God you are a moron!" I rolled my eyes

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He snapped

"Oh I know exactly what I'm talking about, and hate to burst your puppy love bubble Stef but it seems history is repeating itself. Seems Damon's got it bad for a certain Gilbert ." I smirked

" Shut up or I will make you!" Damon said slowly

That caused me to giggle loudly "As If! Do you know how easily I could kill you and everyone here without blinking? I'm over Katherine's age Damon I. Can. Take. You" I said

"And I will" I added raising an eye brow

"Why are you here?"Stefan asked

"Not happy to see me either Stef, after the way you wept for me when I left and still did after you turned; I'm getting WAY to much attitude." I shook my head

"I'm sorry I'm on edge."Stefan sighed sending me a small smile

"Ahh yes you're having a dopple-bitch problem with Kat, a werewolf prob with Mason, and the moonstone dilemma. Not to mention trouble in paradise between you and Katherine 2.0" I listed off smirking

"She's nothing like Katherine. You'll love her when you meet her properly." Stefan smiled

"I know, the girls got heart I'll admit but you see Stefan…she's got a case of un-wanted lust for D-bag over here." I shook my head teasingly

"No she doesn't, Elena doesn't like him like that, their friends" Stefan argued while Damon subtly rolled his eyes in annoyance at the word.

"God you Salvatore boys never change. Wake up and sniff the vervain boys! Stefan- Elena wants to use Damon for his body but she loves you. Damon, Elena will NEVER be yours she belongs to Stefan mind, body and soul." I said rolling my eyes

They both glared at me "Sew me, I'm blunt. I've never been known to beat around the bush." I shrugged

"And you are?" I heard a voice behind me

I turned around to see Elena. I rolled my eyes and sighed before putting on a teasing smirk "E-le-na" I said slowly dragging out her name seductively running my finger down her arm causing her to bite her lip

I surveyed her walking around her in a circle "MMM, so you're to new one huh? The girl who has history repeating itself. How does it feel to have both boys worship at your altar? TO have them constantly risk their lives for you? To put your safety about all others? 'Cuz if I were you….I'd feel like a complete and utter bitch now." I smirked coming back around to face her

Her eyes widened and she gulped back a lump "How did you know that?" She asked in a hushed whisper

"You feel like that?"The boys asked simultaneously

"Because E-Lena, I was you in a way. Damon was the forever faithful boyfriend, lover, best friend, other half etc. Stefan was my little brother if you will, he told me all his secretes and fantasies came crying to my room when he was abused or got in trouble. They were my shelter, my home...my rock…Family." I said simply whispering the last bits

"Wait you knew them in 1864?"She asked in a whisper. I bit my lip nodding.

"Before Katherine the 3 of us were family Elena. We had each other and if they wanted I would have turned them. But you see Miss Doppelbitch swooped into town and took it away from me. She took my boyfriend, my bestie, my home, my life." I said bitterly

"And they didn't do a thing about it- you think Stefan's a saint? Wrong. As soon as Katherine showed him interest again all the hatred and disgust he felt towards her vanished. And well Damon hated her felt she was a disgrace to society but yet she ended up in his bed." I shook my head and rolled my eyes

"Wow." Elena said glaring at the brothers "I'm sorry, Katherine messed up you're life…I know the feeling." She apologized making me smile

"Thank you, Elena. You weren't even there yet here you are apologizing while the ones who should are sitting there like the dumb asses they are." I shook my head and Elena giggled a bit

"I'm gonna help you Elena, because I believe in friendship. And I don't want your depending your life on the Salvatore's to protect you when they act as if no one can hold a flame to Katherine." I spat

"I'm older and stronger and smarter than Katherine not to mention these morons. I'll protect you with my life, I have a feeling you and I could be great friends" I smirked

"You'd do that for me? You don't even know me?" She asked gob-smacked her eyes watering

"You see Elena the greatest weakness of a vampire is love. And I loved the idiots behind me. Although I hate them now I'll always protect them. Because human or not, Family is ALWAYS family, blood or not." I shrugged

I heard Stefan and Damon have a quick intake of breath at my speech closing causing me to roll my eyes. "Don't bother apologizing now, I hate the both of you and always will!" I snapped "I'm doing this for Elena and for me. I should have warned you about vampires so you could have protected your selves." I sighed without turning around

"When this is all said and done, I'm gone….for good. And I owe you two nothing." I said pissed

"Gabby Please!"Stefan whined "Can't we talk more?" He asked

I scoffed "Save it for someone who cares Stefan, because frankly I don't give a shit anymore!" I snapped glaring hard

I sent Elena and apologetic smile which she returned and nodded her head "I understand" She whispered to me. I smiled a little wider before sighing "Good bye Elena." I said going to walk off before she grabbed my wrist.

I turned around raising an eye brow "Will I see you again, or will you disappear?" She asked "Please don't" She added

I sent her a small smile "You'll see me again...Promise" I smiled before walking away and out of their view.

* * *

**Ok guys, what do you think? Good, Bad, Ok. Review for Part 2! **


	3. Plan B part 2

_**Hey guy's thanks for the reviews! Means a lot to me! And some are asking for Gabby's back story and promise it's coming soon. And yes Annemarie is my character. But she was friends with Anna as in Annabelle when she lived in Mystic Falls originally. And seems people are curious about who her maker is? We'll just have to wait and find out won't we ;)? Anyway Chapter 3! (WARNING! Smut and harsh language at the end!)**_

I went home and cooled off for a bit before heading over to the Boarding House where I heard screams of pain and groaning. I quirked and eye brow walking in my heels clicking I saw Damon shoving a hot poker through a guy's buff chest.

I giggled lightly "And what do we have here?" I smirked walking in my heels clicking as I moved to stand by Damon.

"Gabriella."Damon smiled warmly like a love sick puppy

I rolled my brown eyes before catching a scent "Hmm well since it smells like wet dog in here, I'm gonna go with your Mason Lockwood werewolf puppy." I smirked

He growled at me "I'm not a little vampy Mason; I can definitely hold my own I'm over the age of your precious doppelbitch who doesn't give a flying fuck about you by the way." I smirked

He glared at me hard a snarl on his lips "Aww, don't be like that" I said giving him puppy dog eyes "No can resist my puppy dog's eyes…but then again you might since you are one…." I smirked

"Who's a good boy?! Massie, Massie! Good boy, Mason! Roll over" I mocked causing Damon to buckle over with laughter

I rolled my eyes with a smirk "Anyway…down to business, you see Mason a dog's place is on the porch." I mocked and Damon snickered while Mason growled "God you're an animal, what's with the growling?" I asked sarcastically

"I see your sense of humor has gotten even more sarcastic…good to know" Damon said seductively wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my neck

"So…what happened exactly?" I asked gesturing to Mason

"Oh the day you made your entrance he told the sheriff we were vampires and tried to kill us, he's after the moonstone, and he's working with Katherine" He smirked at me bringing his pump bottom lip between his teeth briefly before smirking at me again.

I rolled my eyes although he did have a slight affect on me.

I grabbed Mason's head and then cooed "Mmm Masie's in Lovvvve" I said dragging out the V.

"Katherine doesn't want you Mason, she's using you as her chew toy" I said seriously "Just ask Damon and his idiot brother, and half of the fricking country of male population! Katherine Peirce is a manipulative bitch who only cares for herself. And if you think you're any different than you'd be incredibly stupid." I growled

Damon crouched down at the fireplace "Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you, I'm sure she used her other charms." Damon said looking back at him over his shoulder. I scoffed "What charms?" I said under my breath

"Katherine's good that way." Damon shrugged before a guy with short brown hair, a baby face and a great build walked in. He looked young but hot damn!

"I thought I told you to leave" Damon said to the boy

He looked at the scene before him and then glanced at me "I uh, found something and Rick's box of stuff." He said. Man he had a cute voice!

"Oh, what is it?" Damon purred walking over to him

He swallowed "Um, I did a search on my phone, it's a plan aconitum valpuria" He said and I raised an eye brow and made an O sound with my lips

"It grows in the mountainous area in the areas of the Northern Hemisphere, commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and…wolfsbane." He said handing Damon a cloth filled with the herbs.

"What else did you read?" He said in a low tone

Jeremy looked down "Every source says something different." He said then went on and on about what wolfsbane could be before they decided on toxic.

Mason struggled in his seat, "I'm gonna go with toxic."Damon smirked and I hummed in agreement.

"What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" he asked holding the herb to Mason's face dangerously close yet Mason held his head up high. I rolled my eyes, what the hell is so special about her?!

"Don't do it Mason, spare yourself the pain. Katherine fucking Peirce is SOOOOO not worth it." I said in a warning tone

Damon shrugged before dragging the plant down his face and it sizzled "Ouch gotta hurt." I cooed

"Why is she here?" Damon asked and I sighed annoyed

"She's here with me, why you asking? You Jealous?" Mason asked "Idiot Move Mase. But yes, he most likely is jealous Katherine is like the ground Damon walks on, his God, his Messiah. So when someone else is getting some from her before he does, well…. Yah he gets's jelly" I smirked

Mason cracked a small smile my way as did the kid, while Damon glared at me annoyed.

Damon turned back to Mason before putting on a surprised look, mocking him. "Uh how rude of me. I just realized I hadn't offered you anything to eat." He said before shoving it down Mason's throat who screamed in pain, gurgling it up mixed with blood and saliva.

It was gruesome and from what I could tell the boy who looked slightly familiar had on a face of determination, and horror. I had to admire the boy.

"What do you want with the moonstone?" Damon asked

Mason rocked his body back and forth "Screw you." He wheezed out

"AHH, wrong answer" Damon said

"If he was gonna say anything he would have said it already" the boy said walking up towards them while I stood by the fire place watching it all play out.

The kid crossed his arms and kept glancing at the torture scene and the floor debating within himself.

Damon threatened to take out his eyes, and Mason told him the moonstone was in the well yet somehow Damon knew that.

"I'm getting it for Katherine" He said

"Why?" Damon asked

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse." He said confidently causing me to giggle "Yah right" I said under my breath

"Of the Moon?" Damon laughed "Now why would a vampire break a curse that keeps a werewolf from turning whenever they want?" He asked "They wouldn't" I said under my breath

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." Mason sighed

"Why?" Damon repeated

"Because she loves me" He declared. I giggled again."God you are a moron." I laughed

Damon had an incredulous look on his face and the guy glanced at him with big brown eyes.

Damon than laughed the psychotic killer laugh "Now- Now I get it." He laughed "You're just stupid." He said causing me to laugh along "Amen" I purred walking closer before leaning on Damon's side jutting out my right hip, putting all my weight on my left.

"Katherine doesn't love you, she's using you- you moron." He rolled his eyes causing me to chuckle and kiss his cheek mockingly "Yay! Damon finally get's that Katherine's a bitch after 145 years!" I said sarcastically. Causing Damon to glare at me and Mason and the kid to smirk discretely.

"I'm done talking." Mason sighed

Damon nodded his head "Yes you are"

"Time to take a walk Jeremy" He said handing him the wolfs bane not taking his eyes off Mason.

"I'm staying" He shook his head "Brave kid" I smiled

"No you're leaving" I disagreed I didn't want him to witness this

"You should go." Damon said

"I'm staying Damon, he's had enough." Jeremy shook his head

"Help Tyler…don't let this happen to him" Mason pleaded looking back at Jeremy.

"Damon" Jeremy sighed

With that Damon pinned Jeremy and went on about werewolf's and killing people but I tuned out looking at Mason...poor guy he was just another chest piece in Katherine's sick, sick game.

I hear Jeremy choke as Damon let him go "Besides he wants me to kill him anyway." He said, I raised an eye brow

"Don't you Mason?" He asked "It really is a curse isn't it?" I sighed

"So mean" I said

Jeremy sighed looking at Mason and me still fighting his inner battle before stomping away. I sighed again; kids should NOT be involved like this.

Damon then went on and on about how Mason was a less dashing, intelligent version of himself *eye roll*.

"I love her" He sighed "That was you're biggest mistake" I said going to stand by Damon wrapping my arm around his bicep causing him to pull me closer, "Oh I know, I've been where you are" Damon sighed

He looked down at me and kissed my forehead before pulling away to crouch down at Mason's eye level "Katherine will only rip your heart out….let me do it for her." He said plunging it in his chest swimming around causing Mason to wheeze and look helplessly at me and I smiled small and mouthed 'I'm sorry'

With that Damon ripped out his heart causing Mason's eyes to widen briefly before he slowly slumped down his eyes wide open.

Damon than wrapped up Mason's body in a sheet before Stefan then walked in holding up the moonstone.

"All this for that?" I asked appalled

Stefan smiled at me "Yep" He said tossing it to Damon

"I see you two exercised Damon's usual restrength." Stefan sighed looking down at Mason's covered up body

"Had to be done." Damon shrugged picking up his wallet and phone.

'Carol- big opportunity in Florida gonna be gone." He texted "For a long time" He smirked looking down at his body.

"Dick" I muttered under my breath

"Will send for my things once I get settled. With much love-Mason" Damon sent the message

Stefan sighed crouching near the wolf's corpse "Let's get rid of the body."Stefan said

"Oh, Last number dialed." He smirked "I wonder who that could possibly be." He smirked before dialing "No don't provoke her!" Stefan said running up to him but I pinned him to the floor straddling him I touch my finger to his lips "Hush" I purred seductively winking at Damon

"Mason." Katherine said in that annoying 'seductive tone' "You should have been here an hour ago."

"Wrong boy toy." Damon smirked at me before Stefan sighed knocking his head against the floor in defeat.

"Damon" She acknowledged "For once, you've surprised me." She said "I assume Mason's with you."

"Oh yeah he's right beside me…although his hearts across the room." He smirked at me with a wink

There was a few seconds of silence on the other line before she took a deep breath"You shouldn't have."

Damon then taunted her about Mason. "You have no idea what you've just done." Katherine sighed

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry." Damon mocked putting adorably

Katherine than bit right back "You don't think I have a plan B? And a plan C and a plan D and… well you know how the alphabet works" Wiping the smirk right off Damon's face

"Send my love to Stefan" She purred before hanging up the phone.

Damon hung up with a frown before sharing glances with me and Stefan before going to me and helping me up.

"Well today has been…eventful" I sighed going to Damon's stash and purring some bourbon in a tumbler sipping it while I walked around the room my heels clicking as I went.

I set my glass down before pulling my hair out of its confinements shaking it out my ringlets down my back.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked "Is it to for good…like to stay?" He asked

I raised my eye brow "Would you like me to?" I asked sipping the drink "Yes."The boys answered immediately

I chuckled lowly "You see the thing is, I am staying but not for you….for Elena." I said "I have to protect your little girlfriend boys because unlike you two; I'm **always **true to my word."

"Will you ever forgive me…us?" Damon asked pleading with his eyes "Maybe not, maybe so…we'll see how it goes. In the mean time Katherine needs to die like now." I said

They nodded in agreement "So what have you been doing in the last 145 years?" Damon purred getting closer.

I smirked "Well I've had my share of sinning that's for sure."

My phone then began to ring I looked down and my phone ***In Coming Call- Annemarie Smith***

I sighed "I knew she'd call sooner or later" I muttered to myself listening to my ring tone for her 'Show me What I'm Looking For' By: Carolina Liar

I looked up to see them watching me with a frown, I sighed before pressing Answer and putting it into my ear.

"Hello?" I said

"Where are you?! I've been texting you for hours, I told you if you're gonna go to the blasted town you have to keep in touch with me, I've been worried sick Gabby!" She shrieked down the phone

I giggled lowly "Ok one- I've been-" I paused smirking at Damon "Busy"

"And two, I'm sorry I'll keep you informed but you should know we have ears on us." I raised my eye brow at the boys

I heard her snarl "Who, oh let me guess. The Salvatore boys?"

Damon and Stefan's eye brows raised and eyes widened slightly. "Mmmhmm." I hummed

"Well I'm sure their being nosy and listening in so listen to this, I am 865 years old and a force to be reckoned with. So if you hurt my girl the same way you did back then you'll find yourself in a world of pain along with a stake in your heart. Clear? Great." Annemarie snarled

I giggled at their shocked expressions "Think they got the message Annie. I'll call you later babe alright?" I asked sweetly

She sighed annoyed "Fine, watch your back and be on your A game. And remember to **NOT **sacrifice yourself from those new born morons. Your better than that. Good luck, I love you." She said

I smiled even though she couldn't see me "I love you to sweetie, I promise to call tomorrow some time."

"Goodnight." She said

"Goodnight" I said and with that I hung up after hearing the dial tone

"New born morons?" Damon asked annoyed

I giggled "Ann's not really a fan of the two of you." I shrugged

"How? She's never met us." Stefan said

"Because my maker didn't care about me, so she took me under her wing, was with me every step of the way until I decided to be on my own for once. And that was 1862, you know that. I came back heartbroken 2 and a half years later. And she had to pick up the pieces."

"I love her because she never said 'I told you so' and although she hates me being here. She knows I needed to…for closure...once and for all." I said

They sighed then nodded, "I'm gonna go home and change. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I sighed turning to walk away

"Wait! Stay, please" Damon pleaded

"What? No, Damon go get some rest it's a whole new day tomorrow." I sighed

"Where do you live?" Stefan asked

"Not important. How about this I come back in an hour, and we'll hang out a bit, drinks?" I said

They nodded eagerly and I giggled but smiled softly never the less before turning away and walking away never looking back but feeling their eyes on my back.

"I'm so glad she's back, I missed her" Stefan sighed happily

"Me to brother, me to….now the hard part is getting her to forgive us and get her to stay here." Damon said

I didn't here Stefan's response because I had already blurred home having left my car at home. Why drive, when you could run freely.

***1 and a half hours later***

"Damon? Stefan! Sorry I'm late I got-" I paused my yelling into the nearly empty house walking into the parlor seeing Stefan bawl his eyes out by the parlor.

"-Held up." I finished I immediately wrapped my arms around him soothing his sobs "Stefan what's wrong?" I whispered

"I just wanna be alone, I'll tell you later...please, and take…him" Stefan whispered between sobs.

I kissed his forehead affectionately "Whatever it is, you'll get through this Stefan…your strong and you're a Salvatore. You'll get through this, I promise." I whispered before kissing his cheek and forehead again before walking away I found Damon outside the door.

"Come on, Stefan needs to be alone. You can stay with me." I smile holding out my hand he took it and kissed my knuckles before blurring us to his room.

"Let me pack an overnight bag."He explained blurring around the room getting his stuff before grabbing my hand and blurring us to the porch.

"My turn." I smirked before taking off into the forest feeling him hot on my tail we raced for 5 minutes before ending up at my house. I panted as we came to a stop on the porch as did he.

I giggled "That was fun."

Damon laughed and wiggled his eye brows "Mmmhmm." He nodded

I laughed and rolled my eyes opening the door with my keys "Come in, Damon" I said

"How?" He asked I furrowed my brows before getting what he meant "I have a dear friend who's a witch and it's signed in her name but she made it so I could invite people in as well. It works out perfectly." I smiled

I walked up the stairs Damon behind me "So there are two guest bed rooms, a pull o couch in the living room and awesome furniture in like every room with massage chairs." I said walking down the hall pointing to the rooms.

"Wow, now this is my type of place." Damon smirked

"We have always had the same sense of style." I nodded with a smile

We watched each other carefully before we blurred to my room and Damon threw me on the bed and kissed me full force. It was like rockets' red glare and all that jazz.

I still felt the tingle and sparks in his mouth as I threaded my fingers through his dark black locks tugging slightly.

Damon groaned in my mouth before pulling away to pepper my neck with kisses of affection, his tongue traced the veins and he sucked lightly on my pulse point. I moaned at the feeling of his growing bulge against my thighs.

"So just to be clear, we're about to have vamp on vamp right?" Damon smirked against my neck.

I rolled my eyes before swapping our positions and straddling his thighs "Yes" I said simply

I ran my hands down his chest before ripping his shirt open the buttons going flying, Damon groaned at the move before shrugging it off his shoulders sending it flying across the room.

I peppered his neck in kisses and laved mouth all over kissing down to his chest all over before tracing his nipple with my tongue.

Damon moaned louder his hands cupping my back side. I pulled away ignoring his mule in protest before slipping my jacket and tank top off of me. Damon reached behind me to undo the clasp and groaned at the sight of my full perky breast and hardening nipples.

"Gorgeous" He breathed palming them causing me to moan louder.

**3****rd**** Persons POV-**

He sat up and teased the nipple before bringing it into his mouth and sucking. He carried on before biting it but not enough to break the skin but just enough to send hot waves of lust straight to my core.

Gabriella growled before popping his jeans through the button and dragging it down his legs at vampire speed doing the same to herself.

Damon smirked up at her panty clad body, watching her brown eyes devour his body which was bare besides the tight black boxers covering his cock.

Damon switched their positions again before kissing her hard tugging at her brown curls wrapping them around his fist. She moaned at his roughness, she liked his new wild side.

He broke the kiss before bringing his hands to her lacy boy shorts and dragging them quickly down her tan lean legs. They looked as if they could go on for miles, the way they looked. And Damon was enjoying it immensely.

He groaned at her bare pussy, it was shaven clean and perfectly pink with small droplets falling down her thighs from her wetness.

"Damon" She moaned when he ran a long finger from her clit to her opening. "Ugh, you're so wet…soaked" Damon moaned kissing her as he dropped a digit into her awaiting heat causing her to cry out against his plump lips.

He moaned and thrusted two fingers inside her. She went moaned feeling him thrust harder adding two more fingers. He pumped her slowly yet deeply and then went harder, never quite setting a steady rhythm just to tease her. Yet he always hit that magical spot deep inside her by curling his fingers deep.

"Please, Damon."She moaned

Damon smirked at her "Beg for it." He said simply kissing her chest lathing it up

"Please Damon make me cum." She begged he growled hearing her says the dirty words before slithering down her body and taking her clit in his mouth and sucking hard pumping faster.

"Uh- Oh God! Damon!" She called as she came

Damon had never heard anything or tasted anything sweeter. Hearing her call out to him made his cock painfully hard, standing to attention against the confinements of his boxers.

Gabby came down for her and smiled up at him before sliding down his boxers quickly "Fuck me, Damon" She moaned

He groaned at her dirty talk before pulling her up on her hands and knees and she smirked at him being rough and taking control.

He kissed down her neck and back before entering her with one long thrust making her scream his name.

"Uhh" She moaned loving the feeling of his cock buried deep inside of her warmth, "You feel so good, take me rough. I can feel you want to." She moaned shaking her ass teasingly before the sound of a skin against skin filled the room.

Damon spanked her juicy tan ass hard rubbing the reddening skin "You're right I do, and believe me baby I plan to" Damon smirked slapping his other perky ass cheek leaving a stinging sensation making her hiss.

Damon began to ruthlessly pound into her core. He ran a hand slowly up her back before bunching all of her hair together with one hand the other gripping her hip as he fucked her to new levels.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum Damon." She called out and he growled reaching for her clit from behind, and rubbing it furiously.

She screamed louder and Damon growled spanking her again and pounding into her at vampire speed making them both cum hard. "Ugh, Gabby baby." He sighed kissing the back of her sweaty head. He turned her over and scooped her in his arms.

She rested her head on his chest and he kissed her forehead a few times before they both fell into a deep slumber.

_**Ok so what do you guys think, too much smut? Not enough? Comment and let me know THANKS!**_


	4. Dance you're heart out, bitch

_**Ok so I'm gonna make Gabriella a little interesting, yes so far she's proven to be a tough girl who can hold her own but she needs a back story and something to make her different and special. So I'm gonna try to get into that in this chapter if not this one the next for sure. And please Review! And thanks a lot for those who have, means so much to me. I've decided although I'm going to follow the plot I wanna make room for other stuff like flashbacks, memories, etc. So although I was planning on this chapter being the Masquerade episode, I'mma push that back. So instead of Jenna being stabbed now, it'll be at the end of this chapter and then we'll take it straight to the Masquerade next chapter.**_

Damon's P.O.V

I woke up in a blissful state; I had got the girl…hopefully. I wasn't exactly sure what happened, I mean one minute she hates me and Stefan; the next she's comforting him and fucking me. And man, was that some of the BEST sex of my life. She rocked my world for sure, and I plan on getting it again.

I groggily opened my eyes and looked down clearly expecting a brown mop of curls all over my chest and a tan, sexy, warm body curled up next to me; yet all I saw was the Egyptian cotton sheets.

"Looking for me?" A sultry voice asked from the doorway of her bed room.

I lifted my gaze and saw a freshly showered and dressed Gabriella. She looked absolutely divine, yet completely casual.

Her long brown curls were down her back, and she wore a black sports bra that was visible with the mid stomach white tank top; she paired it with different colored striped leggings that hugged her curves well, and white Nikes with a salmon pink check.

I frowned "Where you going, Gabby?"

She giggled "Sorry to ruin your morning buzz, but I gotta jet. So you gotta get up." She smirked

My frowned deepened "Once again, where?"

I was honestly scared if I let her go now, I'd never see her again; and well that just doesn't work for me….at all.

She raised an eye brow at me "Scared, I'll be gone for good?" She teased and I glared at her causing her to chuckle lowly.

"If your nosy ass must know… I have a teaching gig around the Richmond area." She said

"You're teaching kids dressed like that?" I asked

She laughed harder "God no! I'm a dance teacher dumb ass." She smirked at me

'Duh!' I thought to myself "Oh" Was all I said casing her to giggle again.

"Yah, so if you could get up today…just because we have eternity doesn't mean we have all day, Damon." She teased me again.

I smirked at her "Can I come?" I asked her

She stopped laughing and deadpanned at me "Don't you have some save Elena plans to tend to, something tells me she'll be slightly pissed at you neglecting her." She said with an eye roll coming completely in the room grabbing a black gym back and throwing a hair brush inside.

"I'm sure she won't mind, and even if she does who cares, I don't answer to her." I said

She scoffed quietly and snorted cutely "Yah, sure whatever you say Damon. You're completely pussy whipped and we both know it so let's not play games." She rolled her eyes at me picking up a red mid thigh skirt, a beige crop top that stopped just below her belly button with red and pink flowers, and a small gold belt. Along with some matching jewelry.

She through the outfit in the bag along with some hair ties and a makeup bag, she was most likely getting an outfit for later.

"I'm not please let me come." I pleaded. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a white I phone and expensive ear buds and put them next to the gym bag on her dresser.

"You 1 minute to get you're self dressed and in my car." She ordered with a sigh before doing a once over in the full length mirror and grabbing her phone and bag and rushing off in a blink to the car.

I smiled to myself...this was going to be fun. I texted Stefan that I'd be busy for the day having fun for a change. I blurred around the room getting dressed in my clothes of the night before using vampire speed to get to the passenger seat of her sleek black Camaro.

"Nice car, I like" I praised kissing her cheek

"Glad you approve." She said dryly with a smirk

"You know we should have the Scooby gang join us, so they can see they can trust you." Damon suggested

She sighed "Oh Goody, annoying the hell out of me." I rolled my eyes "Fine, text them when we get there"

I smirked "Gotcha" I mock saluted causing her to giggle.

***30 minutes later* (Gabriella's P.O.V)**

Me and Damon were inside talking, (my class didn't start for another 15 minutes) when Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline walked in together a bit hesitantly. Well, Elena didn't, behind her was the boy Jeremy and a sad looking Stefan, and the guy I had found out had married Isobel a new vampire who had discovered me years ago.

"You're friends, you go socialize." I smirked at him causing him to roll his eyes grab my hand and drag me to them.

"Witch, Barbie, Ric, Elena, Jer- this is Gabby my old girlfriend." He smirked at them as they raised eye brows.

I rolled my eyes "Shut up Damon." I said simply

"I like you already." Bonnie smiled

I shrugged "I get along with most people" I smirked "Short story short, I'm here to protect Elena and all that jazz from a doppelbitch with the name of Katherine. I knew Cocky, and Bunny back in 1864 and Damon cheated on me with said bitch." I finished and all jaws dropped causing me to smirk and giggle.

Bonnie and Caroline glared at Damon who stood next to me scowling at me "Ass." The whispered causing me to laugh harder.

"You must be Bonnie, the witch. Caroline, the baby vamp. Jeremy, the brother of Miss Elena. And Alaric, the history teacher by night/vampire hunter by day." I smirked pointing to them one by one and they all smiled and nodded

"I'm Gabriella Monroe" I smiled tucking a piece of brown hair behind my ear.

"I love your hair! Do you use hair spray or is it naturally like that?" Caroline squealed causing Damon to grimace and everyone else chuckle

"Natural, I love yours to." I smirked

"So, where are we?" Jer asked

"Well I'm doing a favor for a friend, and doing a dance class until she gets back. And Damon whined until he could come, and suggested inviting you guys to introduce me." I shrugged

"You're a dancer?" Elena asked and I nodded

"Mmhmm." I hummed

My phone chirped so I sped to it with vampire speed and answered it

**Me: "Hello?" **

**Anne: "Are you alone?" **

I frowned "**No dance class today remember, and the Scooby gang are with me"**

**Anne: "Yah well oh well, this can't wait. Bad news Joseph knows where you are and plans to come in a week"**

I growled annoyed and rolled my eyes **"Fuck! Why the hell is he coming after me, so clingy?" **

Anne chuckled **"No idea babe, he's fucking obsessed with you, told you not to bang the loser."**

I rolled my eyes at her **"Yah a loser with a six pack, sexy tan, and has fangs."**

Anne laughed harder **"The dude is a total freak no matter if he looks like a Calvin Cline model."**

I giggled **"Keep me updated, please? I'm gonna have to vervain his ass or stake him because this is ridiculous."**

I could feel their stares on my back so I turned around; Bonnie and Caroline had amused faces along with Ric, and Jeremy. Elena looked confused and Damon looked pissed. Stefan was somewhere between brooding and confused.

I could hear her smirk through the phone **"Will do, Gabbs. Take care- Love you."**

I smirked and laughed **"I always do." **I teased** "Love you to." **

With that I hung up and put my phone inside my gym bag on vibrate as I could still hear it with my enhanced hearing should anyone need me.

"Sorry about that." I smiled

"Was that you're girlfriend?" Elena asked causing me to laugh so hard I clutch my side

"Anne is SO not my girlfriend. My maker was an ass who ditched me, so she took me in and taught me everything I know. We're best friends, and she's always had my back. Nothing more, nothing less." I shrugged

"That's sweet" Caroline smiled before glaring at Elena "Why is that the first thing that comes to your mind?" Caroline snapped "You just don't want her attention on Damon!"

I looked at her wide eyed as did everyone else, I chuckled "Feisty" I smirked

"Caroline!" Bonnie said in a hushed amused voice dragging her to the side.

I giggled again "Wow." I said to myself "I like her" I smirked to Caroline who smirked back at me and Bonnie giggled

"Oh Lord." Damon said in a whisper causing me to glare at him before smacking his arm.

"Ok people let's clear things up now. One- I am **NOT** Damon's girl friend, so here's fair game." I winked at Elena who blushed

I then sped to Elena and looked her dead set in the eye "But if you ever hurt Stefan, you can forget about me protecting you because family **ALWAYS** comes first E-Lena." I said dragging out her name slowly before smiling at Stefan who smiled back

Elena looked between me and Stefan and Damon before turning back to me glare, I raised my eye brow before laughing and backing away "Ignorance is bliss in this town" I muttered

"Caroline, you're an obsessive shopper, correct?" I asked

She laughed "Yes, I've come to terms with my illness"

I giggled "Awesome, we will definitely be going shopping; Vampire Edition." I smirked

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked nosily

I smirked at her "Listen Bonnie, I'm sure you're a great girl and I'd love to be friends. But, you are a witch and I'm a vampire so what vampires do is none of your business. So whatever the hell I mean is none of your concern." I said causing Caroline, Damon and Alaric to laugh loudly and Jeremy and Stefan as well but it was muffled as they tried to act differently as if it wasn't hilarious.

"Yah well, like you said I am a witch and it's my job to protect innocents and something tells me you mean killing people." Bonnie snapped back

I rolled my eyes at her "Who said anything about killing people?" I asked in a bored tone

"I will have to stop you if you spill as so much as a drop of innocent human blood, Stefan and Damon know the drill from experience" She said cockily with a smirk

My face hardened which everyone noticed immediately because they all stiffened "Listen BonBon, I had hoped to be friends; but I do NOT take well to threats-"I said walking over to her

"-Exactly how old do you think I am?" I laughed

"Around Damon's age." She shrugged causing me to burst out laughing

I giggled "That's hilarious! You think I turned in 1864? Man, you are WAY off Bonnie." I smirked

"Damon and Stefan are the Easter bunny compared to me." I glared

She then glared back and tried to give me an aneurism I barely felt it except a dull ringing but I thought 'What the hell? Why not give her a show?'

I dropped to my knees screaming in agony and whimpering, faking tears before I popped up with a smirk "Try a little harder sweetie."

She looked at me with wide eyes "How'd you get up that was enough to kill Damon?" She said shocked

I narrowed my eyes at her "Ok one- you're not killing Damon, or Stefan. I don't give a shit who they kill. And Two- Like I said, how old do you think I am Bonnie? I was faking the whole time I barely even felt that" I said

"Just tell us then!" She snapped

I rolled my eyes at the moody witch "I could take Katherine on at the same time while filing my nails." I smirked and her eyes widened further

"But whatever, I don't do drama anymore Bonnie. I stay clear of it; so if were gonna have a problem let me know and I'll steer clear of you for both of our sakes." I shrugged

She sighed "I'm sorry I haven't had the best experience with vampires so far. Start over?" She asked seriously with a smile

I smiled small and nodded "Sure. I can see where you're coming from; all you have to go on is His Loyal Broodnes and Lord. Royal Dumb Ass." I smirked

Everyone except Damon and Stefan laughed just when my partner Max came in and I waved and laughed "Hey! These are my…friends and their here to….observe? Yah that's it, observe" I nodded

He lifted and eye brow and ran a hand through his blonde hair "Whatever." He laughed

He turned to start setting up his dock and I winked at the crew "This is gonna be fun" I mouthed

_***Dance Class* **_

_**(I saw this on YouTube and it was the inspiration to my entire chapter because I said I want Gabby to do that. SO I thought I'd make her a dancer. So sorry if this offends anyone. The video link will be posted on my wall. It would be the first scene with the girl and the guy, and obviously Gabby would be the girl *eye roll*And she's also wearing that outfit. And I don't own the dance or video or anything. I just really love it. Enjoy!)**_

~ watch?v=vUiTn4ybaQE&feature=related~

The class piled in with people from as little as 9 and 10 to teenagers to young adults in their 20's.

"Hey, guys! So it's Usher week right?" I smirked and everyone cheered

"Alright, well me and my lovely partner got our dance all worked up will demonstrate it once and then step by step. Cool?" Max asked and everyone answered Yes's.

Max pointed to Frank who blasted the music for our dance Lemme See, By: Usher ft Rick Ross.

We took our spots near the mirror I winked at the guys who looked curious 'Good Luck' they all mouthed I smiled and giggled and mouthed back 'Won't need it' with a wink.

The music started….

_**I'll be anticipating  
What you would do to me  
What you gon' do to me  
Sex, babe, education  
Hands on when you're with me  
Can you handle me, yeah**_

She says she wanna take her skirt off  
Be my guest!  
I decided to take my shirt off  
And show my chest!  
And we been sipping on that Merlot  
So you know what's next  
Working intermissions, switching positions  
We so explicit oh!

You've been saying all night long  
That you couldn't wait to get me all alone  
What you gon' do to me  
Don't talk about it, be about it  
Let me see, let me see, let me see

Everyone had already been cheering quietly throughout the song when we would do a cool move, or something sexy. I saw the kids of Mystery Ink. with their jaws wide open 'Told you I wouldn't need it' I mouthed with a wink yet they still stood jaws still stood slacked.

I rolled my eyes 'Flies sweetie.' To which they laughed.

"Ok guy's that's for your individual project, as for your group project we came up with something we thought you'd appreciate." I smirked

~ watch?v=YdNWC43bcJI~

_***Just something else I liked. Gabriella would be the girl in the front in the second dance scene. With the pink boots. And she'd dance exactly like her, same exact moves.***_

The music started up again…

_**I'll be anticipating  
What you would do to me  
What you gon' do to me  
Sex, babe, education  
Hands on when you're with me  
Can you handle me, yeah**_

She says she wanna take her skirt off  
Be my guest!  
I decided to take my shirt off  
And show my chest!  
And we been sipping on that Merlot  
So you know what's next  
Working intermissions, switching positions  
We so explicit oh!

You've been saying all night long  
That you couldn't wait to get me all alone  
What you gon' do to me  
Don't talk about it, be about it  
Let me see, let me see, let me see

Everyone cheered louder than the last dance.

"Now let's work on the group one today shall we?" I smirked

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight!" Max called before the music started

_***Third song of the Second video when everyone does it together.***_

We had just quickly learned step by step the group dance and everyone had caught on quickly so the older kids decided to do it this time and we'd slowly incorporate the younger ones next time.

And we nailed it, big time! Everyone looked beyond sexy and gorgeous. The moves were precise and slick and well rehearsed.

Max dismissed the class and started to clean up his things while I headed over the group, Damon was looking at me lustfully to witch in inwardly rolled my eyes to.

"You were fabulous! I thought this might be amateur or something but that was kick ass!" Caroline praised scooping me in a hug

I giggled "Thank you."

"Mmm I agree, I never knew you could dance…not like that anyway." Damon smirked

I laughed "Well, I can" I stuck my tongue out at him when my phone beeped, I saw that we were the only ones left in the studio and I heard complete silence.

**Anne: Joseph left earlier trying to throw me off, he should be there in an hour, sorry. **

I hissed loudly "Fuck, this is not my century." I said vampire speeding to my gym bag and to the bathroom and changing. (Outfit- . )

I changed into the skirt and matching top which had a zipper right in the front for 'easy access', combed through my hair quickly, added 6 inch gold heels, two gold bangles, and a gold ring with a black center jewel; I had painted my nails gold before Damon woke up. I paired it with a cropped leather jacket ( reviews/cropped-leather-jacket-19)

I rushed back out of the bathroom fumbling to put my sweaty clothes back in the bag, not noticing everyone's eyes popping at me sexy little number.

" .God" Damon whispered

"OMG! Finally a girl with taste, who I can relate to!" Caroline squealed causing me to snap out of my thoughts and catch Bonnie and Elena glaring at Caroline who was looking me up and down.

"Huh? Didn't catch anything anyone said." I said apologetic

"You have amazing style! I'm jealous." Caroline mock pouted I looked down at her outfit with was plan blue skinny jeans, and a black and white striped tank top and cropped jean jacket.

"That's a cute outfit Care." I smiled

She rolled her eyes "No, not really." She sighed

I could see she was really upset about that so I visibly frowned.

"Why are you frowning at me like that?" Caroline asked

"I hate it when people I like are upset" I sighed under my breath before blurring to my locker in another room and the building and came back with a pile of clothes.

"Here go change." I smiled

She squealed and rushed off and as soon as she closed the door she screamed.

Everyone quirked an eye brow "Fucking amazing taste!" She yelled

Everyone laughed at the ditzy blonde who was just too funny. She came out in a pair of short jean shorts with a high wait band, a beige plain crop top that looked like a bra; but was still tasteful yet hot and black ankle boots with a heel and laces. ( /look/3849418-All-or-Nothing) - Second picture

"You look hot mama!" I said looking at her

"And I thought I was cool." She scoffed quietly to herself causing me to giggle

"I do like you!" I laughed, she was adorable!

"You look amazing Caroline! Doesn't she Elena?" Bonnie gushed and Elena nodded with a fake smile that no one saw through although I could tell she hated that Caroline was getting the attention.

I rolled my eyes at that "What are you rolling your eyes at?" Damon asked and everyone's eyes snapped to me.

"Nothing." I muttered grabbing my bag and phone.

"Caroline who'd you ride here with?" I asked heading to the door everyone behind me

"Bonnie and Elena." She grimaced I chuckled lowly so only a vampire could hear.

"You can ride with me and Damon. Right Damon?" I smirked

He glared at me but nodded since I gave him my million dollar smile. "Sure." He said

Caroline squealed "Yay! You're car is awesome!" She said looping arms with me

"Wait where are you going exactly?" Elena asked nosily

I rolled my eyes "To the Grill E-Lena, why?" I said annoyed

Damon studied me carefully as did everyone else. "Well I wanna know where you are taking my best friend. I don't know you that well you and Damon could be driving her to her death!" She snapped and everyone but me gasped

I rolled my eyes at her "Yah, sure that's it." I said in a bored voice. I ignored her and continued my way to the car "Drama Queen" I muttered

"I am not!" She yelled

"Oops weren't supposed to hear that." I said not bothering to sound apologetic

"Yah well you don't really sound sorry!" She snapped

"That's because I'm not. I told you I don't do theatrics so take your mascara, hair spray, tiara back stage and away from me. Have fun trying to fool someone else with an 'Oscar Winning' Performance." I said annoyed climbing into the driver's seat. Everyone's jaws were wide opened.

"How dare you!" She hissed

I rolled my eyes "Whatever, guess you're not used to getting stood up to huh, princess?" I said sarcastically

"Damon either get in the car or confront your whine box, you to Caroline." I said bored they glanced at Elena who had her arms crossed against her chest, then at each other before shrugging and hopping in.

"Let's go." I said before speeding off in the direction of the Grill…..

_**Ok I changed my mind I'm gonna do one more free chapter before starting Masquerade. Hope that's ok…and sorry no smut *Pouts* I planned morning sex between Damon and Gabby but things change…Reviews are always appreciated so don't feel shy! **_


	5. Show me how you have fun

_**Hey guys, I NEED REVIWES! So seriously I'm not updating until I have at least 5 for the next chapter. Thanks for those who have reviewed . Sorry if it's a lil short then my usual. And just to remind you all links for dresses and video's etc. are one my profile! And there is a lemon as promised at the bottom but it is a threesome so beware. Don't like it don't read it. **_

* * *

**Gabriella**

**Mystic Falls, 1864…..**

I walked up to the Salvatore Mansion, where I had been reciting for the last three years. Annemarie and I spoke by letters since she refused to visit.

Damon and I had been dating for the past 3 and half years, and never in my 600 and some years; had I felt this strongly about anything. Never had I felt such love, and warmth, so comfortable in my own skin.

I knew he was the one deep in my soul, with all my being, I knew I had to have him in my head, in my life, in my heart…for eternity.

Damon Salvatore was a lot of things, but boring was NOT one of them, frankly the man craved adventure. He hated the South, and slavery, he wanted freedom for all. And for that I felt Damon was one of the most beautiful creatures of his time.

I had no fear of him hating me when I told him I was a vampire. I think he'd love the fact that he could have all of eternity to see the world change, to explore everything he can't being a human. And I'd put all my faith in this little sliver of hope.

I smiled at all the staff of the boarding house, as I made my way up the stairs to Damon's room; it was around 11 in the evening, meaning lights out. I had been helping with several Founders' party celebration meetings.

He told me to stop knocking a LONG time ago, 'What's mine is yours, I have nothing to hide here. So when you want to see me day or night come right in.' he had said. I had laughed but I began to get used to it.

I creaked open the door without a sound and when I looked up from the floor boards my eyes widened and filled with tears. The scent of sex, blood and…..Katherine filled the room. Wait...Katherine?!

I saw red as my entire body filled with rage. She smirked at me from the bed "Guess I win?" She smirked

I could hear Damon in the many spear bed rooms cleansing his body…of the devil herself.

I laughed "You just couldn't leave him alone could you Katherine? You couldn't just keep Stefan huh?!" I said but she just smirked in response.

I had had enough and rushed and pinned her naked body to the wall, using my strength wisely.

She shook with fear and un- successfully tried to mask it with a hard glare to me. I tightened my grip on her throat and hissed in her hear "You're a little bitch you know that Katherine?! Could you not just have one Salvatore brother?! You needed two?"

"I'm gonna make your life hell one day, I promise you that. Never forget that I'm older, stronger, and smarter. And I will kill you one day…so watch your back." I smirked

"Feeding on Damon? Bad Move… And stealing him from me? Even worse! Then trying to act as if you have the upper hand? God your stupid!" I said and she closed her eyes tight losing conscious from my tightening grip

I plunged my fangs in her throat and she whined and clawed at me hands once she was near draining I slapped her hard and looked her in the eye.

"Remember what I said Katherine, watch your back because when someone as nasty as you has this many people after her…there's only so much running you can do before you end up dead."

"Have a nice eternity….Katerina." I said and her eyes widened. DUH! Of course I knew she was the doppelganger and had betrayed Klaus. I was gonna let her live though but she messed with the wrong vampire.

"Wait! Don't whatever you're going to do please d-" I continued walking out of the room and to mine quickly packing my stuff and talking to Giuseppe.

I took one look at the house with tears streaming down my face before I ran off to say good bye to the last few, Annabelle, Pearl, the rest of Katherine's vampire clan, Harper, and Emily. But most important the brother I never had…Stefan. He could be the one to tell that brother of his why I had left…why he lost me forever…

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present Day….**

I pulled up to the grill; Caroline and I had been blasting Willow Smith and singing at the top of our lungs "Just whip it real good!" We sang

Damon then hit the radio button and it immediately turned off and we rolled our eyes before I smacked his arm "Don't hit my baby!" I mock scolded

He laughed and got out as did we; the three of us sensually stalked into the grill in style. Caroline and I in our fashionable designer clothes that made Damon's sexy bad boy image pop.

I smirked at the two of them as heads turned our way, jaws slacked open, eyes popped out of their sockets; all in all it was quite amusing to say the least. Damon smirked back at me, the two of us being around for so long were used to this type of this attention. Caroline smiled shyly and gripped my arm harder that was looped through hers.

I giggled at her before taking back my arm "Relax" I whispered before taking her hand and interlacing or fingers then looking at Damon taking his hand and doing the same. Damon on the left, me in the middle, Caroline on the right; I led us to a booth in the back. Caroline and I sat on one side Damon on the other. Didn't stop him from trailing his hand across my exposed thigh though.

The blonde kit I had come to know as 'Matt' came over with a furrowed brow and creased forehead 'Jesus, these people think to hard here!" I thought

"Um hey Care…Damon." He said pronouncing Damon's name with a slight sneer making me snicker.

"Hey Matt! How's it going?" Caroline smiled warmly

"Uh um, fine…" He said awkwardly "What can I get you?" He asked

I looked at Caroline with a grin "I want cheese fries, with bacon bits…yah that" I smirked and Caroline giggled at my random snack.

"Ooh that sounds yummy…me to please Matt." Caroline smiled

He laughed slightly "Ok then, be out in a beat" He said going back over to behind the counter.

I laughed "He seemed...awkward and judgy" I laughed and Damon smirked in agreement while Care sighed.

"You've had to grow up immensely fast, meaning you're mature and all though you have insecurity issues you're comfortable being who you are in your own skin. Matt's not on your level yet, sweetie." I said sadly

"Yah I know that, but we are so different, but I like him a lot. But on the other hand I always feel like I'm playing second fiddle to Elena. He still loves her and I'm second best, his second choice...and it just…sucks ass" She concluded

"Been there done that." Damon and I muttered before rolling our eyes in unison.

"Who did you play second best to Gabby?" Caroline asked

I rolled my eyes "Who do you think doppelbitch number one and it seems Damon here wants me to do it again with Katherine 2.0" I said annoyed "Yah right" I snorted

"She's not like Katherine!" Damon snapped

I rolled my eyes again "Whatever Damon, I'm not doing this with you. You, Elena and Stefan can all go have a fucking orgy/threesome for all I care." I snapped "I'm done with you and Stefan."

Caroline whistled "Damn, bitch done roasted on you asss" She said dragging out the S

I giggled at her before smacking her arm playfully "Shut the fuck up" I laughed

"Don't talk to her like that!" An annoying voice snapped from beside us. I stopped laughing and rolled my eyes looking up to see a pissed Elena next to an amused looking Bonnie. Alaric slid in next to Damon and Jer pulled a chair beside him.

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Shut up Elena, Caroline can talk for herself. And Gabriella was playing around calm down." I smirked at Bonnie for her comment and she winked before squeezing in next to Caroline. Damon rolled his eyes at all of them.

Elena drug her chair really close to Damon making me snicker and roll my eyes at her obvious 'Claim' attempt. I looked at Stefan who looked confused and annoyed before pulling a chair next to me. I put my hand on his shoulder with a smile before leaning in to his ear-

"Ignore her, she's sooooo not worth it Stef. You're amazing and any girl would be lucky to have you and a fucking idiot to dump you." I said before kissing his cheek before smiling at him sweetly to which he returned.

Elena scoffed before leaning back in her seat checking out Damon's abs making me raise an eye brow before laughing silently before turning to Caroline whispering "And how is she **NOT** Katherine 2.0?"

She laughed and shrugged in response when Matt came back with our two plates of cheese fries. "Here you go beautiful ladies" He winked kissing Caroline's cheek and casually checking out my chest as he leaned before smiling and walking away.

Caroline and I giggled, we both popped a fry in our mouths and moaned and it as it was DELICIOUS! "Mmm so fucking good!" Caroline exclaimed

I laughed nipping on another the cheese warming my mouth "Oh yah" I nodded

I looked at Caroline who had a tiny bit of cheese at the corner of her mouth I took my index finger and swiped it away before sensually sticking it in my mouth and licking it off.

"Thank you." Caroline said in a breathy voice

"You are very welcome, Caroline" I smirked; Damon smirked at me with a wink to which I giggled to.

"Quick question Caroline, are you and Matt dating?" I asked she frowned and shook her head.

"Good then he can't really get jealous." I mused to myself

"Wait, what?" Elena said I rolled my eyes at her

"Caroline how would you feel about doing a little acting, in say an hour or less?" I smirked

Caroline cocked an eye brow back at me before a small smirk played on her lips "Hmm, and what would I be acting as?"

"Nothing simply be yourself, you'll get what I mean soon enough." I said

Her smirk widened and she nodded slowly "I'm in." She nodded

"Excellent" I said, Elena raised an eye brow "What did you mean? About Matt not being able to get jealous?" She asked. I sighed annoyed with an eye roll.

I looked at Caroline with a raised eye brow and she giggled "Damn, are you always this wrapped up in other peoples business?" I said annoyed "Whatever I don't really care; you're ruining my morning buzz which is SO not cool." I said shrugging out of the booth and going to the bar. Damon laughed when she asked 'What Buzz?'

I took out a $50 dollar bill and bought a bottle of tequila, bourbon and asked them to make as many cocktails as that could buy.

I took the bottles with me and a waiter came behind me with salt, shot cups, and glasses along with some limes.

Everyone smiled widely seeing my selections, we were in the back and no one was paying attention so they could drink.

I passed Damon the bottle of bourbon which he took with a laugh and grabbed a glass.

"Why'd you buy all this?" Alaric asked pouring a glass

I shrugged downing the shot without flinching or coughing "I'm gonna need it soon…trust me." I muttered

Elena raised an eye brow and was about to open her mouth when a husky voice called out to me "Gabriella!"...

* * *

I groaned annoyed and stole Damon's glass and downed it before looking up to see my ex-boyfriend Joseph Tanner (Matt Lanter). He was wearing a dark grey shirt, black jeans, a dark blue jean jacket and biker boots. He looked amazingly sexy as usual in all his bad boy glory. All the girls' jaws dropped at his attire.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed annoyed

"Looking for my sexy girlfriend…found her" He smirked at me

I scowled at nothing in particular "Listen buddy, I don't know what to say; I'm not your girlfriend so buzz the fuck off!" I snapped

Caroline giggled "Something funny, princess!" He snapped and she coward in fear.

"Don't talk to her like that ass hat!" I rolled my eyes before looking at Caroline "This is my girlfriend Caroline, see I'm taken go away!" I snapped

Caroline clearly got the message that this was her acting gig because she traced patterns on my arm making me want to burst in laughter but I held it in. "Yah and she's mine buster! So do what the lady say's and fuck off!" She said slowly

He laughed darkly "Yah and I'm Kanye West, get over here Gab's." He said annoyed

I raised my eye brow at him "You're 320 which I could easily take, do you really wanna test me Joes." I said using his nickname

"But you love me; it's that jackass over there that ruined everything!" He said pointing to Damon

"Your Damon Salvatore right?" He asked

"That'd be me." He smirked, I sighed 'this is not gonna end well for someone'

"Ahh so your problem, well I'll just have to take care of that." He smirked back and that was what set me off.

"You know what why the hell would I want you?! You're a fucking physco you nut job! Salvatore's not the problem it's your bipolar crazy ass!" I snapped and his jaw dropped while everyone else snickered

"You don't mean that babe, so I forgive you." He smiled at me

I looked at him like he had three heads on fire "You. Forgive. Me?!" I asked shocked "Are you fucking kidding, we weren't even together you moron! I slept with you when I was on E and you've been following me for the past 2 months!" I said and everyone's jaws dropped and they all laughed.

His jaw began to clench "That's not true." He denied

"Your right I slept with you while I was high, you told me you wanted a fuck buddy. I said 'why the hell not?' but you just wouldn't leave it alone you tried to turn me into your girlfriend and I told you ' I. Don't. Love. You." I said slowly

"You're hot and all but you're fucking crazy and I don't date people with physiological issues." I rolled my eyes and everyone busted into laughs and giggles.

Joseph's face contorted in anger and his eyes blazed with fury. I could tell he was trying to think over his next move… I wasn't scared of the man for he was over 400 years younger then me and I could easily take him; thing was I WAS afraid for Damon he was over 100 years younger than him and far to reckless. He'd taunt and tease Joseph right to the edge, until Damon ended up with a stake in his heart. Which is clearly not an option, Joseph had to be put down…ASAP!

"I don't believe you, you love me and this Barbie Doll is sure as hell NOT your girlfriend." He smirked arrogantly and damn did I wanna wipe it off his face.

"Fine I'll prove it." I shrugged before grabbing the back of Caroline's neck and pulling her to me smashing my lips to hers, she gasped in surprise and I took it as an invitation to snake my tongue to duel with hers.

She moaned in my mouth as we both fought for domination as her fingers thread in my hair tugging slightly. I smirked against her lips before putting more passion that had Caroline trembling beside me. She moaned a bit louder as I kissed her fiercer. I grabbed her chin and slightly pulled away leaving her gasping for unnecessary air before pecking her on the lips then turning to Joseph with a smirk and a raised eye brow.

"You and I both know you can't fake passion like that. So get out of here."

His eyes turned a mixture of sad and angry. His eyes snapped to Caroline and a growl from low in his throat rang out before he glared at her before storming out dramatically.

I rolled my eyes staring at his retreating form "Dramatic creep" I muttered

I then turned back to the group Damon and Alaric supported smirks while Elena looked gob-smacked. Jeremy and Stefan looked amused while Bonnie looked intrigued while as Caroline looked shocked.

I shrugged before downing a shot "Sorry Care had to be done, and it's not like you didn't enjoy it quite the opposite actually." I smirked

"What the hell are you apologizing for; you're like an amazing kisser. Where the hell did you learn to do that thing with your tongue?" She asked bluntly casing everyone to laugh loudly except Elena who still looked slightly pissed.

"France, they teach you amazing things there" I smirked thinking of my past experiences.

"Damn…must be visiting there" She nodded and I giggled at her.

"You do that Caroline." I smiled and she smirked back at me. "Fuck buddy?" She laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time…did you see him he's so…yummy." I sighed and she snickered

"Yah he really is hot. What do his abs look like?" She asked and Bonnie scooted closer to hear

I sighed dreamily leaning back in my seat "It's like…damn if you cracked an egg on those baby's it'd make a fucking omelet." Bonnie and Caroline laughed loudly while everyone except Elena and Damon looked amused; they looked pissed actually.

"How big is he?" Caroline lowly whispered in my ear so no one else could hear; casing me to burst into giggles.

"Wow, so blunt." I sighed with a smile before leaning into her ear "Like 10 inches and he's got like serious girth." I whispered before licking her earlobe teasingly before pulling back with a smirk.

She stared at me blankly "You're like awesome" She blurted and I laughed "Thank you Caroline, nice to know someone appreciates my awesomeness." I nodded

"Tell me more stuff, this is very interesting." Bonnie smirked

I laughed "Ok then hmm…." I said trying to think of something to say "Oh got it! In Canada my friend Anne took me to some party for my birthday but it was actually an orgy." I nodded and everyone bursted out laughing.

"She took you to an orgy?" Alaric gasped out

I giggled "Yah, frankly it was weird as hell they were all moaning like porn stars so I took one of the guys home with me instead." I nodded and they laughed harder.

"More! This is hilarious!" Bonnie laughed

"Uhh…Oh got it! Last year for Christmas me and my sister Cassandra (TinyDancer365, couldn't resist ) and I dressed up in naughty Santa outfits and went caroling and then we went and got some pot brownies and wound up at some strip club. And I didn't like the stripers because they were lame so we compelled our way on stage and did it ourselves." I laughed and everyone chuckled louder.

"You got on stage and stripped?" Jeremy laughed

I nodded seriously "Yes"

"Where was that?" Caroline asked

"Manhattan" I smiled

"Wait, did you say sister?" Stefan asked

"Oh she's not my actual sister but Annemarie took her under her wing just like me when I left for Mystic Falls and she's like the sister I always wanted so we just call each other sister." I explained and they nodded.

My phone chimed and I frowned before pulling it out of my jacket pocket.

**Cassandra: Hey I heard Jose came around. Do I need to kick his ass?**

I giggledaloud "Speak of the devil" I muttered before texting back.

**Gabby: I told him off but he'll be back and when he is I'll stake him**

"Who's that?" Elena asked and I rolled my eyes at her non-subtial way of trying to get in my business "Cassandra" I said

Caroline giggled "What'd she say?"

"She wants to know if she needs to kick Joseph's ass." I laughed and everyone chimed in laughing at the comment.

My phone began to ring and I smiled seeing it was her "Sorry, it's her" I apologized before answering

"**Hello sweetie!" I smiled over the phone**

"**Oh my god, how the fuck are you babe? I haven't talked to you in like 4 whole days!" She exclaimed like she'd committed a crime.**

**I laughed at her "I'm great! How are you?"**

**She growled "I was fine until I heard about your little nut job problem. You tell that gay-ass pixie that I will kick his lily-white ass if he lays a fucking finger on you!" **

**I laughed loudly as did Stefan, Damon and Caroline as they could hear. "Lily white?" I said incredulously **

"**Ok maybe not a lily white ass but it doesn't matter! I will cut of his monstrous dick and feed it to the sharks while he watches!" She yelled and I laughed loudly at her clutching my side**

"**God your amusing!" I said "Listen tell your BF to stop ringing my phone off the hook every time he has a meltdown. I am not a therapist. Tell him to go compel or something." I rolled my eyes**

**She laughed loudly "I'll tell him he's feeding right now. Hey do you know why Anne's not answering her phone?"**

**That immediately turned my giggles to a gasp as my face turned to a scowl "No I don't but if someone's hurt her I swear to god, someone WILL be meeting my fist in their chest!" I snapped**

"**Oh yah right there with you baby! Us 3 for eternity remember?" She asked**

"**Yah, though I think we need a fourth girly to or sexy little trio." I smiled**

"**Oh? Fine someone in that heart breaking lame ass town?" She asked in a bored tone causing me to giggle. "Oh but if it's your gay buddy Stefan, you can forget it Gabbs." She said seriously, causing Damon, Caroline and I to burst in laughter and Stefan to choke on his drink.**

"**He's not gay! He just hasn't found…the one." I defended**

**She snorted "Yah and I'm half Irish- half zebra. Anyway I know their listening so listen up Salvatore's I am 580 years old and I can, and will kick your sorry asses if you hurt my sister. And when I say kick them I mean tie you up and kick you in the ass repeatedly until you taste the fucking rainbow. Then I will torture you beyond your wildest dreams and then I will kill everyone you have ever met." She threatened, and their eyes widened.**

"**Cass, be nice." I sighed**

"**No can do." She said "Anyway tootles, I gotta run. Me and Phil are about to go at it like energizer bunnies. Love you! Ciao!" She called before hanging up on me.**

I laughed at my hilarious friend phone putting my phone back in my jacket pocket. "God I love that girl" I shook my head.

"What was that about it sounded hilarious?" Bonnie laughed, I summed up what she said and everyone chuckled loudly at the blunt vampire.

"I can't wait to meet her." Caroline smiled

"Mmm nope not gonna happen" I shook my head

Her forehead creased and everyone raised an eye brow "Why not?" She asked sadly

"It's not you hun, she refuses to step foot in this town unless I'm in danger. But maybe I'll take you on one of our little expeditions." I smiled and she smiled back and nodded

"Why won't she come here?" Alaric asked

I shrugged "Because Stefan and Damon are here and she doesn't particularly like them and she'll end up beheading Katherine." I said

"How come you never killed Katherine for having sex with Damon? I would've." Bonnie asked

I chuckled darkly "I wanted her to live in fear knowing that I was coming for her one day and that I knew all her dirty little secrets. Yes I kicked her ass back then, and now she's waiting for me scared that I'll hand her over to all the people who want her dead." I smirked and they nodded.

"That makes more sense." Alaric nodded

"You're a sneaky little minx" Damon smirked and I rolled my eyes at his attempt to flirt with me.

"Anyway… Bonnie you look like a girl who needs to have fun frankly all of you do. I mean you live in Mystic Falls for god's sake" I rolled my eyes

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elena asked

"It means that you, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy are teenagers who should be having fun not worrying about eternal sluts named Katherine. Stefan's a worry wart who needs to let loose, Damon's become boring when he stepped foot in this town and Ric needs to stop hanging out with children." I rolled my eyes downing another shot.

"And how do you suppose we have fun, we're in Virginia; nothing FUN about it." Jeremy smirked

"Well we can't do it here to many witnesses but there's a bar near here, cool place, and you all look older then you are so you'd get served plus we have compulsion on our side. I need to show you people what real entertainment is." I smirked back.

"Let's do it, we never have fun anymore." Caroline squealed

Everyone murmured their agreements and I smiled wide, "Perfect! Let's go you guys can just follow me if you want. Oh wait! We should all change first I have an even better idea! We're going clubbing!" I said

"Change into what, I'm not exactly that fashionable" Bonnie said "Nor do I look to great in anything."

"Oh please, your body is amazing Bonbon. And I've got the perfect thing for you to get the boys blood pumping." I shrugged nonchalantly and her grin widened; not that I noticed as I was looking on my phone thinking up a storm.

"You think?" Bonnie asked

I looked at her as if she were stupid "You have like the creamiest mocha skin, and your eyes are amazing! And with a little hairspray and a curler your hair'd be even better! Not to mention the right outfit and correct cosmetics you'll look like a super model in no time!" I smiled widely and she blinked in surprise.

"Wow, that's like the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Bonnie smiled warmly at me.

I winked at her "Just stating a hardcore fact Bonnie, the three of you are beyond hot!" I smiled and they chorused in 'Aww's'; thoroughly amusing me.

"Ok so you girls will have to ride back with me to burrow some stuff. Damon; well you have no trouble looking yummy. Jeremy, Ric… hmm, follow me home I have something for the both of you." I smirked

"So I'm yummy now to?" Damon smirked

"I'm not feeding your ego, you knew you were hot." I shrugged

"Let's move people, Oh and Damon don't let Stefan out of the house wearing anything frumpy!" I ordered he chuckled and nodded.

We all began to walk outside it was nearly dark outside as it was around 8:30. Alaric and Jer were riding together in his car, and Stefan's car was here. Elena and Bonnie were riding in her car and Care was riding back with me.

Just as we reached or vehicles a gush of wind went past and I was thrown to a wall and a hand clutched my throat.

"What the fuck... Joseph?" I asked "Bad. Move" I said simply before snapping his neck.

I rolled my eyes (Something I seemed to be doing a lot these days!) and took a stake out of my trunk before stabbing him in the heart and watching as he grayed.

"Dumb ass, did you really think he'd beat me?" I asked

"We'll take the body; I'll give it to Sheriff Forbes in the morning." Damon said taking him and putting him in Stefan's trunk.

I shrugged, didn't really matter to me what happened to him. "Such a waste of an incredible body…oh well not my problem. I'm still hot and alive so…" I shrugged before hopping in my car. Everyone shook their head and chuckled at me before getting in their cars and taking off. "Meet us at my house!" I called to Damon and Stefan who called back "Ok!"

Bonnie and Elena followed me along with Alaric and Jer. With what I had in mind, they'd begin to know what true fun was…

* * *

**1 hour later- Gabriella's house…**

"Gabby come on, what's taking so long?" Damon called from the bottom of the steps where he, Stefan, Jeremy and Alaric waited.

They all looked handsome in tight fitted t-shirts, dark jeans and different types of leather jackets.

We girls had spent the last hour preparing for our night of excitement; I had prepped them in designer clothes, shoes, and accessories. Along with makeup, that suited each of their skin tones. (Links to the dresses are on my Profile)

Elena looked stunning in a tight black dress that hugged all her curves; it came down mid thigh and was long sleeved. She had on elegant strappy pumps to match and her hair was perfection! It was wild and tussled in sexy curls. It looked amazing and hot yet not slutty and overbearing. She didn't need much jewelry so I gave her pair of feather earrings to match.

Caroline looked amazing in a skin tight dark red dress that went mid thigh; not to mention it made all her womanly curves pop. It was completely tasteful and she looked amazing. She had on high black pumps that showed off her pale legs that suited her well. Her hair was perfectly curled into blond rings that framed her face. She looked good enough to eat.

Bonnie's clothes looked out of this world! Her brown locks were also curled down her shoulders, and her fierce eyes supported a light periwinkle eye shadow. She wore a tight fitted white dress with small sleeves wrapping around her. The design was gorgeous and had feathers that weren't to over the top spouting at the bottom. The peach strappy pumps she wore accelerated her high slightly showing off her mocha legs. Her cheek bones were defined and her skin was practically glowing!

And me, well I thought I looked pretty good as well. I wore a beige dress that I thought I looked fabulous in. It came right above the knee, and had horizontal ruffled from below the breast down. It has see through sleeves that showed of my tan arms, and a sweetheart neckline the dipped down to show a bit of cleavage. The dress itself was quite simple yet my bright skin made it shine. I matched it with similar colored high heels that made me look slightly taller. As for my hair I did it simply, a long messy French braid that looked sexy and casual. I had little pieces of hair that came out and ran along my face.

We all giggled at each other as we applied finishing touches.

"Wow, I've never worn anything like this before. I feel beautiful." Bonnie smiled as she twirled in the mirror

"Well you deserve the best Bonnie. Your tummy is yummy and super tan and I just wanna do shots off of it. You have an amazing body; don't let anyone tell you different." I nodded

"You look amazing to Gabby. Your skin is like ridiculously tan!" Bonnie gushed

"All of us are hot. Bonnie you have amazing bone structure and awesome skin tone. Elena your ass is perfect I just wanna bounce quarters off of it not to mention your hair looks beyond sexy like that. Caroline you have a charming dazzling smile and you have like the perfect handful of boobs. And I love my skin tone and my ass." I nodded

The girls giggled and nodded; we grabbed our cell phones and headed out to the stairs to greet the boys.

Damon wore tight blue fitting jeans, a silver belt, a light grey shirt with dark grey stripes and a dark grey lapel jacket. His hair was messed up but it looked sexy and wild.

(Links for the boys are also on profile but I didn't get to descriptive because no one really cares what the boys wear. Especially Ian Somerhalder; I mean the guy would be sexy wearing a garbage bag.)

Stefan wore a simple grey t-shirt, dark jeans, and a formal/casual black jacket. He looked good, his broody look was washed away and his hair was also tussled, not to mention how his t shirt emphasized his amazing chest.

Jeremy looked simple enough yet beyond hot. He wore faded dark blue jeans, a black button down with the first two buttons undone and a navy blue leather jacket.

Alaric looked strange in his getup seeming the other boys went for dark colors yet he went for the opposite; either way he looked smoking. He had on a light blue, half button up- with a white collar with all the buttons undone. Paired with turquoise skinny jeans and black biker boots.

All boys' jaws dropped when they took in our appearances from the top of the stairs…

"You girl's look amazing!" Jeremy said and the nodded in agreement. We giggled and smirked back "You too." Caroline said

* * *

**3 hours later- Club**

Caroline giggled loudly as we twirled around in a circle together, we were plenty drunk after guzzling down margarita's and shots of tequila.

She kissed my cheek before sauntering off to go for another guy. Damon quickly took her place grinding his arousal against my backside, digging it into my ass.

"Damon" I moaned

"You want me to take you home baby?" He asked in my ear nuzzling my neck.

"Please." I nodded

Damon had barely been drinking as he wanted to make sure all of us ended up ok, Bonnie and Jer (Lightweights) had got a cab about an hour ago to go back to her house as her dad was on a business trip. Elena would be joining them soon as neither she did Jer wanna end up explaining to Jenna how they got so drunk. Alaric would get himself home and Stefan was buzzed but still looked out for Elena.

Damon told the rest we were leaving. Alaric nodded and told us he'd see us tomorrow, Stefan the same and Elena just huffed and rolled her eyes. I found Caroline next "Care, Damon's taking me home and will most likely stay the night. You ok getting home?" I asked

She looked at me and then up at Damon who had his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin on my head as he held me from behind.

"Can I stay with you; I don't want my mom to see me like this?" Caroline squeaked

I smiled and nodded and held out my hand to which she took interlacing our fingers and together we walked off looking stylish as we did.

* * *

**Gabby's bedroom- (*WARNING! SMUT! LEMONS!)**

After getting Caroline settled in her room for the night I sped Damon and I to my room for extracurricular activities.

I kissed Damon hard on the mouth shoving my tongue in his mouth massaging his with mine. He moaned in my mouth, gripping my brown locks in one hand; the other slowly traveling my body.

The clothes left in a blur and became heaps on the floor quickly.

**3****rd**** P.O.V-**

She reached up and pressed her lips to his eagerly, before they fell backward on the bed Gabriella landing on top. She straddled his hips; and pulled back from the scorching kiss to smirk down at him.

"What do you want?" She purred huskily kissing down his neck and chest paying attention to each bit of skin, not missing a patch; until she reached the waistband of his boxers.

"Suck Me." He pleaded

"Your gonna have to be a bit more descriptive." She shrugged taking his nipple in her moth and sucking making him groan.

"Please suck my dick baby." He begged thrusting his hardness to her his hips leaping off the bed.

She giggled before taking off his boxers and taking a hold of his hardness. She pumped him sensually and slowly; setting a teasing pace, causing Damon to whine. She smirked at him before running a slow lick with her tongue from the base to the tip causing Damon to fist the sheets.

He looked at her pleadingly and her smirk widened before she lowered her head to engulf the tip of his cock in her mouth sucking; tightening her mouth so the hot, wet space was like a vacuum. Her hand massaging his ball sack generously, the double feelings giving Damon shocks up his spine.

Damon cried out tangling his fingers in her hair. She began to bob her head up and down his shaft while pumping with her free hand. Damon's head fell back against the sheet in pure bliss.

She pumped him faster and was soon taking his entire impressive length down her throat. "Ugh, fuck Gabby" He cursed

She hummed in answer bobbing faster. "Mmm suck it baby, just like that, show me how you like it." He moaned thrusting his hips up knowing as a vampire she could take it.

She willed her throat muscles to swallow around him and he clutched her hair tighter.

Damon swallowed thickly; his balls tightening as she got all of his cock in her mouth, and down her throat.

"Fuck…Shit, Gabriella! Suck it baby girl." He growled thrusting his hips in time with hers.

Damon then tugged on her curls to stop and she looked up and met his eyes still pumping his glistening dick.

"You're an eager little cocksucker aren't you?" He smirked

She bit her lip and nodded her head.

He got onto his knees and forced her mouth back on his hardening length and once his cock was fitted in her throat he began to ease up on his grip.

"Good baby. Take my cock, all of it." He encouraged, and she moaned around him.

"Suck me, bitch. I want you to suck me so hard you choke" Damon ordered casing her to moan louder at his rough talk.

"You like my dick down your throat don't you princess?" Damon quipped and she nodded moving faster.

"That's it baby doll, I want you to choke on my cock. I want my cock to touch the back of your throat. You like it like this, don't you? Me, fucking your mouth roughly…vicious." Damon grunted thrusting his hips faster.

"Ugh I'm so close Gabby. You ready for my cum baby?" She pulled away from his length still pumping him she nodded eagerly opening her mouth sticking out her tongue.

"Cum in my mouth, baby" She pleaded

"Ugh open up wide, I feel it coming Gabby. You ready?" Damon asked looking down at his lover who was pumping wildly at his cock. "Give it to me." She said and that was all it took for Damon to shoot his hot load down her throat. Stream after stream coated her mouth, and she lapped at it eagerly enjoying his salty taste immensely.

She didn't miss a drop of it and licked off the excess from his head. Damon moaned loudly as he finished shooting the last few jets into her mouth.

"That was the best blow job, I have ever received" Damon said recovering

She giggled running her hands up and down his chest "Thanks"

"Uhh…guys?" A hesitant voice asked and both heads snapped to see Caroline standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Gabriella gasped "Shit, Care! I'm so sorry I forgot you were here. We'll stop." She promised

Damon snorted "Like hell we will." He said flipping their positions and popping open her bra confinements and throwing it across the rooms before taking her nipple in his mouth palming the other causing her to moan louder.

"Damon, stop!" Gabriella said flinging him off her before looking at Caroline who looked like she was fighting an internal battle.

"Are you ok Caroline?" Gabriella asked

"Yah, its just- uhm, I…" She stammered

"I think Barbie wants to join our fuckfest. Don't you Blondie?" Damon smirked

"Caroline if you want you can, were all adults and vampires. You shouldn't be ashamed of that." Gabby smiled warmly at the younger vampire who looked hesitant before she lifted her shirt over her head. They saw she went bra less; she then took of her sleep shorts along with her thong.

"Don't be shy Barbie." Damon purred and she nodded before closing the door behind her and walking to the bed before sitting in between the pair.

Gabriella kissed her new friends neck as Damon palmed her breast tweaking her nipples making her moan.

"How do you like it Caroline, didn't give you much of a choice before." Damon smirked nipping at the other side of her neck.

"Rough, Hard." Caroline moaned

Gabby giggled "That's exactly what I like, and what Damon likes to give. Perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Mmm, Damon" Caroline moaned as Damon went down on her flicking her nub with his tongue.

Gabriella then had an idea "Damon lay flat on your back." Damon did as he was told and Gabriella mounted her dripping core on his steal dick. "Uggh…so good" She moaned

"Sit on my face" Damon instructed and Caroline did just that.

Gabby bounced on Damon grinding herself on his length. All three voices cried out into the night as they gave and received pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" Caroline screamed

Gabriella reached up to smack Caroline's ass causing the vampire to shriek out "Ugh, Gabby" She moaned.

The older vampire bounced herself quicker enjoying the feeling of him feeling her up. Caroline suddenly came with a cry and Damon rode it out for her. Caroline weakly crawled off him. And Damon switched his attention to the girl bouncing on his cock.

He gripped her supple hips and slammed her down harder; groaning out at the feeling. "Shit!" Damon cursed.

Suddenly he switched their positions and took hold of his cock and roughly slapped her pussy enjoying her quick intake of breath.

He then without warning slammed back into her heat, causing her to cry in orgasm "Oh it feels so good when you come all over my cock!" Damon moaned

Damon slammed harder nearing vampire speed, growling he pinched her button searing her second release howling out as he came deep inside her.

And with that the trio began to explore and devour each other's bodies in various positions.

* * *

**Ok wow LONG chapter right?! I'm quite proud of it! To much smut? Let me know what you think in a review!**


	6. Masquerade, Part 1

Something Innocent

Chapter6

* * *

Gabriella woke up with a tired moan as she heard the blasted ringing coming from her phone on the bed side table. "Don't answer it." Damon advised into her back side.

She was sand witched between Damon and Caroline in the giant fluffy bed. To say last night was beyond hot was an understatement. They had been going at it for hours and only went to sleep about 2 hours ago, and their slumber was being awoken by the annoying ringing of her phone.

"It might be important" She murmured back snuggling her back into his chest and kissing Caroline's head as she snuggled into Gabby's side.

"Just answer it already; I'm cranky when I'm tiered." Caroline smirked as she looked down at her.

"Barbie how the hell can you be cranky when you just had hours upon hours; of amazing, satisfying vampire sex?" Damon smirked peeking over Gabriella's shoulder at her. She giggled and shrugged and Gab laughed at her cheeky grin. She kissed her cheek before reaching over and grabbing her cell phone and answered it as it rang again.

"_Hello?" _She answered in a tuff sleepy voice; even with vampire stamina they were worn out.

"_Gabby, finally you picked up. We have a problem."_ Stefan announced; the three of them groaned knowing that they'd most likely have to get up.

"_And what would that be Stefan, baby?"_ She asked sarcastically

Damon smacked her ass hard "I'm your only baby." He whispered in her ear kissing her neck from behind. The vampire stifled a giggle at his jealousy and waited for Stefan's reply. Caroline on the other hand laughed hard into the pillow so Stefan wouldn't hear her.

"_Katherine compelled Jenna to stab herself last night. She managed to miss all major arteries but that's not the point. She needs to be put down she's playing games and frankly I'd like my girlfriend back."_ Stefan said annoyed

Gabriella rolled her eyes; he was so delusional not to mention whipped _"Yah well I'm fucking tiered and I wanna sleep. We'll be there in 2 hours, not a minute before. Your gf we'll just have to wait and as for Katherine well, we'll take care of her to." _She informed him and Caroline and Damon nodded in agreement.

"_She also left a note to meet her with the moonstone tonight at the Masquerade party."_Stefan admitted _"Then we'll get her then round up Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric in two hours. Oh and tell him to bring his little toys. Tonight Katherine's getting a stake straight through her heart." _She smirked just thinking about her face as she took her last gasping breaths. I'd have to get it on video or something; it'd be better then porn.

Stefan sighed realizing that this was as good as it was gonna get _"Alright I'll call them, hey do you know where Caroline is? We realized last night that we have no clue how she got home, or if she even went home."_

She giggled at this and smirked at the blushing Caroline "_Um yah, she stayed over here last night. Don't worry she's still in one piece and still will be in 2 hours when you see her. Goodbye, Stefan"_ With that she then hung up before he could protest or comment.

The elder vampire then put the phone back on its place on the table and snuggled back in the position she had grown accustomed to all night; snuggled in between the blonde bomb shell and bi polar vampire.

"Mmm, so we have 2 hours?" Damon murmured in her backside. Gabby glanced at Caroline who smirked widely, causing her to raise an eye brow "Yah, so?"

"Well let's not waist it darling, there's plenty to do." He smirked

Gabby giggled before leaning into kiss him as he leaned on his elbow's hovering above her; just as their lips were about to meet Gabby was on the other side of the room.

She shook her head with the faintest smile across her lips "We don't have time for this. We need to go shopping for the ball tonight."

"Aww, C'mon babe! Half an hour more, please? " Damon whined in his childlike voice that made the girls giggle "That's all I ask, just 30 minutes of your time."

Gabby smirked at him "No Damon, now get up or I won't take you with us." Damon groaned annoyed but grabbed his boxers and complied, dressing quickly.

Caroline looked at Gabby from her position on the bed, propped up on her elbows watching as Damon fixed his bed hair in the mirror and Gabriella slipped on a matching pair of _lacy lingerie_.

"I'm gonna need some clothes." Caroline said looking down at the clothes she had borrowed that were now in a heap on the floor. She smirked slightly at the memories she got, last night had been the best of her life. She'd never experienced such heat and passion before, never in her life. She planned to make Gabriella a lifelong friend for eternity; she wanted in with her girly group coven that she'd formed with Annemarie and Cassandra. She wanted those types of people in her life; she wanted that type of security. She wanted to know that no matter what she did, who she killed, who she hurt; she'd always have someone to fall back on. And at the moment she didn't, she loved Elena and Bonnie; she truly did with all her heart. But they just didn't get her the way she knew Gabby could and hopefully the girls that came with her.

Gabriella noticed Caroline's sudden smile and quirked an eye brow, wondering what she was thinking- "Caroline, you ok over there?"

Caroline's train of thought was quickly broken by the sound of her name falling from the older vampires lips "Huh. Oh yah, I was just thinking about my life." She sighed

Damon dressed in all his bad brother glory; in a tight black t-shirt, black jeans, black biker boots; plopped down in the bed next to her throwing an arm around her shoulder quipped "Don't think to hard about the future Blondie, get's quite depressing really fast."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him before looking at him seriously "Do you ever wish you hadn't turned?"

Damon's brow furrowed slightly with a small from as he thought over her question "I regret the way it happened. I wish I had done it for the right reasons, the right person. I regret how I've wasted pining over a girl who never wanted me. I regret some of the lives I took, some people I lost. I regret being alone. I regret shutting out my brother. Other than that Caroline, no I don't regret being a vampire; it's been a hell of a ride." He said covering up his pain with a smirk.

Both girls could see how hard it had been for Damon being alone all this time for 145 years, inflicting misery wherever he went. Pushing away people before they could get to close, leaving behind trails of blood of innocent human beings. They saw how hurt he'd been because every person he'd ever loved, cared about, or trusted had betrayed him immensely. He clearly had it ingrained in his mind that everyone would only ever hurt him in the long run. That opening up and baring all feelings wasn't worth the heartbreak. Both vampires' hearts broke for him knowing he'd gone through unimaginable emotional pain. So much lost so much destruction, so much death and blood. So much pain, and heart break; and for what- Katherine Peirce? It was quite clear to them both that Damon had given up his heart, soul, mind and body to someone unworthy of it. It was clear that he's been broken down into a shadow of a man capable of happiness and love, just too afraid to go for it. It was clear that Damon Salvatore was a sad, broken, lonely vampire just looking for a little sympathy.

"Stefan loves you, and I think one day you two will have that brotherly bond you once had." Gabriella smiled putting on a pair of small short shorts with a silver belt with a nice design. They showed of her amazingly tan legs, helped that she'd paired it with a Harley Davidson crop top with a large eagle logo; that stopped a few inches above her belly button. The outfit showcased her toned stomach and strong hipbones that dug into her panty line. She looked like a vision once she'd combed out her bed hair and quickly curled it into wild ringlets. Gabriella slipped on a light blue topaz ring on her pointer finger along with some sliver bracelets before slipping into some cute little sandals and adding a touch of eye liner, light lip gloss and a bit of mascara. Her makeup was small and sweet and not overly done so it looked almost natural.

"I hope so, and by the way you look smoking hot." Damon commented looking her up and down. Gabby giggled at the horny vampire, ignoring him but not before whispering a small Thank You. Gabriella tossed Caroline simple white sundress with pink flowers and a small jean vest and matching sandals. She quickly brushed out Caroline's curls until they were bright blonde and less messy she grabbed her phone and car keys "Come on, we've got shopping to do."

Caroline changed quickly and the threesome ran out to the car on their way to the new Richmond mall...

* * *

_**Paris, France, 1310 AD**_

"_Gabriella, darling! Run to the market and grab some fruits for desert!" Gabriella's mother Claire yelled out to her._

_Gabriella sighed, she had been enjoying the piece and quite, as she thought about how the small wars were going on in France for territory and land. "Yes mama, I will take Elijah." She called back._

_She was on the fourth floor of the palace where her family lived, they were not rich in wealth but they were not struggling either. They lived in a nice 5 story home that her father William had worked hard for._

_Each person in the Monroe family had distinct names; names they were named for what they were expected to be._

_Her father's name meant- Determined Protector, and indeed he was. Out of her six siblings she was the youngest, therefore cradled in an imaginary bubble and treated as such._

_Her mother's name Claire meant - Clear and Bright. Originally she had been named because of her bright, vibrant brown eyes. But it was true, her mother was a spiritual woman who believed in the afterlife. She believed in living in perfect harmony, peace and love. But she would not judge, for it was a sin. So all in all she was a bright woman with a vibrant, pleasing personality. In the village she was everyone's friend, everyone's mother, everyone's guidance._

_Her siblings consisted of herself 2 elder brothers and 3 elder sisters. First came the oldest, her brother Avery. His name meant to live with elf-wisdom. Next came her other brother, Lucian; otherwise meant as light or illumination. Her brothers were both well known around the village for their handsome good looks and witty smiles. The family was well bred and all of them were well kept._

_The 3__rd__ child of the bunch was the first born daughter, Abella, the meaning: Breath. And that was it Abella was the air they breathed for she was quite the beauty long cascading dark almost black hair in multiple curls. Glowing tan skin and brown eyes, all the men around the village loved watching as she grew up to a smart beautiful, graceful French woman. She simply took away everyone's breath away._

_Next came the little bundle of joy known as baby girl Charlotte. The female form of the French manly name of Charles; her meaning was tiny and feminine. The name simply fit her to a T, as she was short and petite but bigger and all the places that counted. Also quite the beauty, the village was astounded as the couple continued to produce these astonishing creatures._

_Finally the 5__th__ child, another girl of course- Stella Monroe, means Star. Stella worked hard as she grew up to fill in the shoes of her older siblings. She worked to be just as smart, just as graceful and beautiful. And to say she didn't have to try very hard was an understatement. The young girl was a knockout that had more boys trying to put their eye balls back in their sockets as another Monroe girl turned out to be beyond gorgeous._

_Then low and behold 4 years later the miracle birth of Gabriella Monroe. _

_Gabriella was named after her mother's fate, as it meant- Woman of God. She grew up believing no matter what sins and crimes you committed if you kept Jesus in your heart every step of the way you'd end up in heaven. That was when she was young and did not know the dangers and demons of the world._

_Gabriella longed to have a life out of France far away from the war around the age of 16. Growing up had been a challenge in itself, so many expectations to live up to. Her elder brothers were 32 and 31 now, protecting their wives now in their own homes near their families. Abella was now 29 and although she had grown up, gotten married to a handsome man; she was still the apple of her family eye. Charlotte not far behind was 28 at the time and engaged to be married to a man that Gabriella simply loathed Sir Ass. A. lot; as she liked to call him. He was 32 and on his next birthday would receive his wealthy family's riches and planned to shower his bride in money and gifts. Stella on the other hand was only 25 and still lived at home. Many men tried to gain her attention and although she indulged slightly she had yet to find a suitor. Gabriella was now 20 as of December 26, 1309; She was the last of the Monroe children coming from William and his beloved wife. They loved all of their children as they were each very different and very special. Yet they had always thought of Gabriella as slightly different from the others._

_Gabriella was very strong and independent and unlike her sisters, she didn't quite care about being the hottest, youngest thing in the village. Despite it, she was indeed that; with her dark brown eyes, shining pearly white teeth, long brown curls that cascaded past her curvy womanly hips. Her sisters had been a tad jealous about how fast her hair had grown and her curves and breasts developed. Gabriella was beautiful in every gown, every corset, every piece of silk she wore. But unlike her sisters Gabriella although appreciated her beauty didn't depend on it or use it to her advantage. She had maintained her innocence until the day it was stolen. 6 months before her 20__th__ birthday she had been raped by a foreign solider, and shockingly produced a 'bastard' heir._

_*Flash Back*_

_Her baby's name was Madeline Beth Monroe; the meaning was Woman of Magdala; Tower. Gabriella knew in her heart that her family wouldn't allow her to keep her baby as it was a token of 'Disgrace' , because it had been the after math or token of being taken of innocent. She prayed to the God she grew up believing that they'd do the opposite that they'd let her raised her precious baby. But they didn't as soon as her baby was into the world she got 5 minutes with her to hold her, to touch and name her before she was ripped away and cratered off. If she had willingly consented to giving up her virginity she wouldn't have even been able to hold her child. She cherished those precious 5 minutes she had to hold her little girl, to hold the precious token of love that came from her womb._

_After her child was away from her arms she pleaded and screamed and cried out her baby's name. She couldn't imagine someone else raising __**HER**__ baby, her daughter. _

"_Papa, s'il vous plaît, elle n'a pas demandé ça! Maman, s'il te plaît, donnez-moimon bébé. Madeline! Madeline! S'il vous plaît!" She begged as tears streamed down her face. ("Papa, please she did not ask for this! Mama, please! Give me my baby! Madeline! Madeline! Please.")_

"_Abella, Stella, Charlotte; s'il vous plaît!_ _Ne pas les emmener! Ne blessez pas mon bébé!" She screamed as her sisters cried silently by her bedside watching as their younger sister cried in despair. (Please! Don't let them take her! Don't hurt my baby!)_

_Gabriella felt as if the walls were closing in on her as she watched her baby get cleaned and checked; they were doing a full check up to make sure Maddie was perfect and healthy. How could they just rip away her only heir, just take away her baby girl who did nothing to deserve it?_

"_S'il vous plaît,_ _elle est justeun bébé." She whispered brokenly as her child was clothed and cleaned she knew this would be the last time she saw her only child; her one miracle. (She's just a baby)_

"_Adieu, ma douce Maddie" Gabriella whispered as the maidens carried her away. "Je t'aime petite fille" (Goodbye, my sweet Maddie. I love you baby girl.)_

"_I'm so sorry Gabriella." Abella said as she took me in her arms and rocked me as I cried hard. _

_That night a part of Gabriella died, half of her heart had been torn away just like the baby that had once lived in her stomach. She hated her father after that; she ignored his apologies and speeches. She ignored her mother and her quips about how God had a reason for everything. As far as Gabby was concerned there was no god as she no longer had a child to love, so obviously Jesus was a lie. He must have been if he had taken away the only thing that mattered to her._

_*End of Flashback*_

"_Elijah, would you accompany me to the market; or are you and Niklaus otherwise occupied?" She giggled as she walked into the study where the two young gentle men sat talking over some scotch. _

_Niklaus smirked at her "Nonsense Gabriella, he'd love to accompany you there. You shouldn't be on your lonesome with the air raiding." He playfully scolded. She smiled and nodded and took Elijah's outstretched hand gratefully._

_Elijah escorted her to the nearby market slowly enjoying the simple comfortable silence that occupied the time. Gabriella wore a long white gown with a gold pattern. The gown was the finest silk; she'd gotten it for her birthday months before. There was a thick gold ring around her shoulder blades causing it to puff, and the sleeve draped gracefully down her arm. She wore an elegant gold belt around her waist that matched the pattern on the dress perfectly. The bottom few inches were covered in a wavy gold pattern and created a small train. Her hair was in shimmery golden brown locks that cascaded far down her back past her butt and she wore a simple gold head band that went around her head completely; paired with the golden locket Elijah had gotten her to match. _

"_Elijah? Who are you escorting to the Village Ball?" She asked shyly.  
_

_He smiled sweetly at her as a small blush coated her cheeks "Well that depends there's this girl, I've been meaning to ask…not sure if she'll say yes though." He informed her_

_Gabriella's brow furrowed as a cute little frown as she racked her brains for any girl he might be talking about; Elijah's hardy chuckle disturbed her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. "Your adorable when you're dense, love."_

_Realization washed over her like a tidal wave and she giggled at him. Elijah smirked at her "Would you do me the honors of allowing me to escort you to the Village Ball Ms. Monroe?" He asked formally._

_Gabriella flushed pink at his seductive yet formal voice as a small smile played against her lips "I'd love to join you, Lord Elijah."_

_Elijah smiled at her before lowering his lips to hers in a small yet fiery, passionate kiss. Once they parted Elijah pecked her flushed lips once more before grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers and pulling her away to the market…_

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated! But I think this is fairly long and explains A LOT! Everyone has been asking that I go into Gabby's pst and introduce her maker. No I havn't exactly said WHO but it'll come out eventually and it'll all make more sense in time. So who likes the Caroline/Gabby/Damon thing going on? Who are you shipping? Anyway remeber REVIWES ARE APPREACIATED!**


	7. MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE, VERY IMPORTANT!

Super sorry for not updating in forever, but I had various one shots posted and have many in the making plus I was able to get a brand new story up along with a new chapter of The Boy Is Mine. I'm still very disappointed by the lack of commentary so I'm not righting anymore. I want more comments soon or I'll just post this on a more appreciative website. So until I receive more feedback, this story is going on hold. Sorry for the people who do comment but it just feels like I'm typing for my health. Thank You.


End file.
